


One and Only

by quiet_rebel



Series: Lessons [3]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Porn, Dirrty talk, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_rebel/pseuds/quiet_rebel
Summary: Kate and Seth, a year into their relationship | The conclusion to my sethkate college AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! The beginning of the end. I couldn't stay away from this AU. Kate and Seth are so much fun to write in this one, even with the angst. I hope the smut balances things out :D
> 
> Special shout-out to Deb (the real one), who reminded me "Less angst, more smut." 
> 
> Once again, I've taken liberties with the UT Austin campus and the city of Austin, but this is where Kate lives [Duren Hall](http://housing.utexas.edu/halls/duren) and the [Thirsty Nickel](https://www.yelp.com/biz/the-thirsty-nickel-austin) is a real bar.
> 
> Feedback is fuel.

A year ago, Kate's reason for staying up on a Friday night was to write a school paper. Since then, her entire life had changed a lot. 

For their second year at UT Austin, she and Audrey had moved into Duren Hall (no more bunk beds and community bathrooms). Between classes and boyfriends, both of them had busy schedules. And last spring, Audrey had decided to go Greek and spent most of her time at the Zeta house. Still, she and Audrey made it a point to have lunch every day and hang out when they weren't with Seth and Blake. Even though Audrey hadn't been sure about Kate taking Seth back, she eventually came around.

Kate had come around too, especially after that long summer apart. After Seth's surprise visit to Bethel complete with their first “I love yous,” their relationship was stronger than ever. When she wasn't in class, she was usually over at Seth's place. She watched movies with Richie, took Max out on walks, and occasionally made dinner for all of them. 

“Maybe we should start charging you rent,” Richie joked.

Kate threatened to stop cooking for them and that immediately shut him up.

With finals and winter break around the corner, she dreaded the idea of leaving Austin again. Not that she didn't miss her family—she did. But she hated hiding Seth from them. Every time she got a text from him when she was home for a weekend, she had to tell them it was a message from her friend “Beth,” and it was “Beth” who dropped her off and picked her up at the bus station. She loved talking about school when she was home, but she felt like she could never share with them the most important thing back in Austin.

“Seth.”

He looked over at her as he drove them in the Convertible. He had grown a beard over the summer and decided to keep the look. Kate liked it; she told him it made him look rugged. Tonight, he looked devilishly handsome in his black suit. She wore a short maroon backless dress with black heels. They had just finished getting dinner at a fancy restaurant, and Kate expected them to go straight to Seth's since Richie was gone for another two-week work trip, but he wasn't heading home.

“Where are you taking us?” she asked.

With a playful smile, he said, “Just wait.”

Soon, the scenery started to look familiar. The secluded dirt road. The green trees. The moonlight on the sparkling water. They were at Lake Austin. She remembered the day they reunited vividly. Seth's hands on her body, their hungry kisses, his naked cock slipping into her pussy as he came inside her for the first time. 

Then, Seth's promise.

_“Is this our happy ending?”_

_“No, princess, this is just the beginning.”_

Had he brought her here for another one?

After Seth parked the car in their spot, he took her hand without saying anything. She didn't rush the moment. The sun was setting over the water, painting the horizon in soft shades of red, pink, and yellow.

It was the golden hour.

She unbuckled her seat belt and moved closer to Seth, resting her head on his shoulder as they watched the sunset together. He pressed a soft kiss to her temple and she closed her eyes at the touch. She wouldn't mind staying here for the rest of the night. 

“I can't believe how scared I was the last time we were here,” he said. “I was fucking terrified, and now—” He squeezed her hand. “I don't really understand why.”

Smiling, she lifted her head and gazed into his hazel eyes. There was a new seriousness there. None of that fear and doubt that had plagued them at the beginning of their relationship.

He released her hand and reached for the set of keys in the ignition. He removed one and placed it into her palm.

“What's this?” she asked.

“It's a key to my place,” Seth said.

Kate widened her eyes. “Really?”

He grinned. “Really.”

She poked his dimple. “Does that mean I have to pay rent?”

“I'm sure we can arrange some sort of payment,” he said, wrapping his arms around her.

She kissed him, the beard scratching her in that heavenly way. After, she looked back down at the key in her hand. It wasn't just a key to his house; he was inviting her to be a part of his life—permanently. 

“Thank you,” she said.

“I should be thanking you,” he said, still holding her. “For putting up with my shit.”

“Seth—”

“No, seriously, this past year with you has been perfect. You've made me a better person, Kate. You've showed me how easy it is to fall in love again—and I'm so fucking in love with you, it drives me crazy sometimes.”

“You drive me crazy too, you know,” she said, smiling and blinking back the tears.

He laughed. “That's love.” He curled her fingers into her palm, so they covered the key. When he lifted his gaze to her, that seriousness had returned to his dark eyes. Gently, he wiped the tears rolling down her cheeks and kissed her. The kind that took her breath away and gave her life at the same time. 

_That's love._

**

“He what?”

“Shh!” Kate motioned for Audrey to keep her voice down as they sat outside eating lunch in the courtyard that following Monday. She looked around to make sure no one was looking at them. “He gave me a key to his house.”

With a smirk, Audrey chewed on a french fry. Despite finishing off a cheeseburger a few minutes ago, she still looked flawless. She had chopped off her long blonde hair over the summer and now wore a short, stylish bob. It showed off her bright blue eyes and high cheekbones. Her Greek letters hung on a silver chain over her neck. It made Kate think about the cross she wore around her own neck; it was like both of them belonged to their own club now. 

“Seth gave you a key to his place,” Audrey said. “You guys are so married.”

Kate narrowed her eyes. “What do you mean?”

“He's saying you can come and go as you please to his house, well, technically, it's like your house now too,” Audrey said with a shrug. “It's like, 'Make yourself at home.'”

Home.

But Bethel was her home, right?

Kate stole a fry from her roommate's plate and popped it into her mouth. “But what does he expect? Me to come over when he's not home and do the dishes? Vacuum? Walk his dog?”

“You could surprise him,” she said.

“How?”

Audrey widened her eyes. “I can't believe you've been dating Seth for a year and you haven't thought about showing up naked at his place.”

Kate's cheeks warmed. When it came to this kind of stuff, she still felt like that inexperienced preacher's daughter from last year.

“Well, Richie...” she tried to explain.

Audrey cut in. “Isn't he out of town this week?” 

“Yeah, he is,” she said with a sigh. That was it. She didn't have anymore excuses to give.

Audrey checked the time on her phone. “I have to go meet the girls. We're planning a mixer for potential members this weekend. You should come.”

“Me in a sorority? I don't think so.”

“We practically do the same things as campus ministry, except for all the drinking,” Audrey said, standing with her bag. “Anyway, think about it, and think about the other thing too.” With a wink, she walked away.

As Kate finished off Audrey's fries, she did think about it. She hadn't seen Seth since Friday when he had surprised her with the key. She was beginning to see how good he was at doing those; maybe now it was her turn to surprise him. 

**

Seth was working the overnight security shift Tuesday night, patrolling another high-rise office building downtown. He wouldn't be home until 6 a.m. and Kate didn't have any classes on Wednesday. It was the perfect time to use her key.

When she told Audrey her plan, her roommate insisted she drive her to Seth's house, so Kate wouldn't “chicken out.” It was around eleven when Audrey dropped her off. Seth had already texted her good night an hour ago when he went in to start his shift. Before she entered his house, she took in a deep breath and turned the key to the front door.  
_  
Here I go._

Inside, she flipped on the porch light to indicate to Seth someone was there. Max greeted her with a friendly bark. “Hey, boy.” The small bulldog followed her from the door to the kitchen. She refilled his water bowl and headed to Seth's room. She set her duffel bag down on the bed and looked around. It was kind of strange to be in the house without Seth or Richie, but she didn't feel out of place. In fact, she felt like she did belong here. 

_Make yourself at home._

So, she did. 

In the bathroom, she undressed and removed her cross necklace. Just for tonight. She took a shower, using the apple shampoo and Dove bodywash she had brought with her. It was hard not to think about the times Seth had pressed her against the wet tiles as she wrapped her legs around him. 

As she dried herself off with one of his towels, she picked up Seth's cologne bottle on the bathroom counter and smelled the familiar woodsy scent. Suddenly, she felt excited to surprise Seth. She imagined him finding her in his bed after a long day at work, and the look on his face as he pulled back the blanket to find her wearing nothing underneath. 

Except for a pair of pink knee-high socks with white bows.

Back in Seth's room, she shut the door and slipped under the cool sheets, leaving the lights on. She could smell him all over the pillows and sheets too. Her pussy throbbed with anticipation. It was only 12:30. Maybe, just maybe...

Laying on her side, she lowered her hand in between her legs and dipped her finger into her soft folds. She breathed in Seth's scent and rubbed her clit, imagining him next to her, his deep voice in her ear, spurring her on.  
_  
“Look at how good you are.”_

And she wanted to be a good girl.

She stopped touching herself and decided to wait for Seth.

It would be worth it.

**

“Kate.”

When she heard Seth's voice again, it wasn't her imagination.

He was crouched next to the bed, his warm hand on her cheek. “Hi, baby.”

“Hi,” she said, rubbing her eyes. “What time is it?”

“6:30,” he said. “When did you get here?”

“Last night.” She suddenly remembered why she was there in the first place. “I used my key.”

“That's why I gave it to you.” He smiled, his hand still on her cheek. 

She smiled back at him. “I have a surprise for you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Her heartbeat accelerated. “It's under the blanket.”

He tilted his head, but lowered his hand from her face to the sheets. Slowly, he peeled them back to reveal Kate's naked body and the pink knee-high socks. Her nipples were already hard, aching to be touched. Her empty pussy clenched, begging to be filled.

“Do you like your surprise?” Kate asked.

“Baby,” Seth sighed. “I love it.”

He ran a hand down her smooth, bare arm and cupped a breast. She moaned, biting her lip.

“You waited all night for me?” he said, rolling her nipple in between his fingers.

She arched slightly. “Yes...”

His gaze fell to her pink pussy. “You didn't touch yourself?”

“Just a little.”

“Just a little?” He moved his hand over her flat stomach. “So, you didn't come?”

She shook her head, hoping he would finish the job.

But Seth removed his hand from her trembling body. “Why not?”

“I told you,” she rubbed her legs together, desperate for some friction, “I was waiting for you.”

He stood, his figure towering over her. “You were being a good girl?”

“I was being _your_ girl.” She watched him move to the foot of the bed. He was still wearing his navy blue security uniform shirt. His name and EL REY SECURITY embroidered over his heart. The tattoo teased her from under the collar. His ass still looked very good in those black jeans.

“My girl.” He unbuttoned the shirt cuffs and rolled up his sleeves, showing off the black flames on his muscular right arm. “Let me see my girl.”

She pouted, thinking about all those summer nights of only having Seth's voice to get herself off. If he wasn't going to do it, she might as well do it herself. She sat up and rested against the pillows. With Seth still intently watching her, she parted her legs. It was just like how she used to do it back in her bedroom in Bethel when she had to fantasize about Seth.

Her breathing became more swallow as she traced her pussy and spread the pink lips for Seth. God, she could smell how much she wanted him. She ran her fingers over her swollen and needy clit and rubbed her juices over her slick pussy. But Seth didn't move from his spot. She looked up at him, not breaking their eye contact as she eased a finger inside herself. 

“Oh...” She moaned, withdrawing her finger and thrusting it back into her pussy again. She joined Seth, watching her fuck herself. If he was waiting for her to get wet enough for his cock, she could keep going. She added a second finger and her greedy pussy quickly swallowed them both.

She began to whimper. “Seth, please...” Thrusting her fingers in and out of her pussy, her other hand squeezed her breasts. “I need you.”

Finally, Seth moved, undoing his belt and pushing down his jeans and boxers. “You have no idea how hot you look right now, princess, with your pink socks, and your pink pussy, and your pink tits.”

His dirty words were once again working their charm.

She panted, rubbing her clit as she watched Seth bring out his big cock. He was long and thick, already rock hard and dripping at the tip. He started to unbutton his shirt, but she protested.

“Keep it on,” she said.

He stopped and smiled, well aware of her uniform kink.

“Fair enough. I keep the shirt on. You keep the socks on.” He undressed, taking off everything but his shirt. Then, he gently grasped her ankles and pulled her small body down toward the foot of the bed until her legs dangled off the edge. He ran his heavy hands up the knee-high socks, then spread her legs open, pushing her knees up to her chest so he could take a good look at her pussy. He looked pleased at how wet she had made herself. “I don't know if I should put my mouth on you or my cock in you.”

This was one of those moments where he drove her crazy. 

“Give me your cock,” she whined with impatience. 

“Since you were such a good girl today...” He stepped back, stroking himself. 

She kept her knees elevated, her juices trickling down her thighs. “Please, Seth, I waited all night for you.”

“That's right, you did.” He lined his cock up to her pussy, his tip nudging her entrance. “You planned this surprise for me, didn't you?”

“Yes...”

“Waited all night for my cock, didn't you?” He pushed his tip into her.

She gasped and grabbed fistfuls of sheets. “Yes!”

With that, he drove his big cock all the way inside her, so deep and so hard, Kate could feel him in her belly. “Fuck me, Seth.”

He grunted and started to thrust, hitting that sweet spot each time. She cried out, her body contorting with pleasure. She couldn't believe she was going to come so quickly. But she had waited all night for him, after all.

Kate grabbed the front of shirt and pulled him down for a long kiss, sucking on his tongue as her pussy received his cock over and over. She moaned into his mouth. “Yes, yes, yes, yes!” He lowered his head, planting a line of kisses up and down her neck.

Suddenly, she was spinning as Seth reversed their positions so she was on top of him. 

“Wanna watch you fuck me now,” he said, gripping her waist tight.

She straddled Seth and rubbed the head of his cock up and down her wet slit before guiding him back inside her. Looking down at him with a small smile, she grabbed her tits and bounced on his dick. She followed his gaze to where she was moving up and down on him. His big cock appearing and disappearing inside her drenched pussy. It was a beautiful sight watching how perfectly they fit together. Placing her hands behind her on his knees, she rode him harder, her tits bouncing and their bodies slapping together making wet, obscene noises that would embarrass everyone she knew back in Bethel. It would probably embarrass half of Austin too.

“That's it, princess, ride my dick,” Seth said, rubbing her clit. “It's all yours.”

Her vision blurred. “Oh, god...I'm gonna come...”

She grind down hard on his cock until he hit her g-spot once more, and with Seth's fingers on her clit, that's all it took for her to climax. “Seth!” Her body shuddered as the intensity of her orgasm washed over her. It rippled through her body, lighting up every nerve. Exhausted, she collapsed forward into Seth's arms. 

The long wait had definitely been worth it.

She was still trying to catch her breath when Seth rolled her over to her back again. He was still hard inside her. 

“Give me one more,” he said, sprinkling light kisses on her face. 

She could only nod weakly. 

He kissed her again, on the mouth, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, so she could whisper into his ear, “I love you, Seth.”

“I love you, Kate.” He said the words so effortlessly that she felt each syllable etched in her heart. “I love you so much.”

They moaned together as he resumed thrusting into her sore pussy. He pushed her knees up to her chest again so he could keep her in place with each forceful pivot from his hips. 

“Yes...yes...I'm close...” She gasped, her second orgasm just around the corner. She tilted her head back into the mattress, her toes curling inside her pink socks. She really was going to come again. It was amazing how she never got enough of him.

“Fuck...” Seth clenched his jaw and lowered himself to kiss her. “Kate, you feel so damn good.”

She looked up into his face, losing herself in his hazel eyes and the feeling of his cock sliding in and out of her. “Come inside me now, please....I want your cum, Seth...” She dropped her hand to rub her clit. “Please, please, please...I want it...please...”

He kissed her again, harder this time, tugging on her bottom lip. “Ah, Kate!” With a loud groan, he came inside her. As soon as she felt his cum flood her pussy, she cried out his name and trembled underneath him, her second orgasm just as powerful as the previous one.

The long wait had definitely, definitely been worth it.

When Seth was finished, he pressed a hot kiss on the side of her neck and slipped his dick out of her, his cum dripping out along with it. With a satisfied moan, Kate couldn't help but slide her fingers back in between her legs to rub Seth's cum around her pussy. She even pushed some of it back into her slit, not wanting to waste a drop. 

Seth looked at her in awe like he was watching an artist at work. “You're fucking amazing, Kate.” He pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly. “Never been with anyone like you. You're my one, baby girl, my one and only.”

One and only.

Now that—that sounded like they were married. 

**

Kate was still thinking about being Seth's “one and only” the next day when her mother called to catch up and finalize her winter break plans. But all Kate really wanted to do was talk to her mother about Seth. 

What did “one and only” mean? Did he want to marry her? Have a family with her? And if that all was true, was she ready? She was only nineteen. She was still in school. And that was that tiny fact that no one in her family even knew she was dating (and sleeping) with Seth.

“Kate, are you still there?”

She blinked, not even realizing she had spaced out and was absently touching the cross around her neck. “Sorry, Mom.”

“I'm worried about you, honey. Have you been getting enough sleep?”  
_  
Well..._

Kate glanced at Seth, who was standing a few feet away with Max, holding his leash. They had been out walking at the park when she got the phone call. 

“It's just finals and stuff,” Kate told her mother. She wasn't exactly lying to her. She had been staying up late studying—whenever she wasn't sleeping over at Seth's place.

“When you get home, I'll make sure to have a big plate of waffles waiting for you,” her mother said.

Kate smiled. “Don't forget the whipped cream and cherries.”

“I won't.” 

She really did have the best mom in the world.

“And Audrey is still okay with giving you a ride?” her mother asked.

“Yes, it's on her way to her aunt's, so it's no problem.” For winter break, Audrey was meeting her family in San Antonio, which was on the way to Bethel. 

“You should invite your other friend to come down sometime too,” her mother said.

“Which one?”

“Beth. She sounds like such a nice girl.”

Kate wanted to laugh, but the guilt of keeping “Beth's” true identity outweighed the humor in the situation. If she wasn't careful, she was going to spill the beans about “Beth” any second now.

“Listen, Mom, I have to get going,” she said. “Tell Dad and Scott I said hi.”

“Sure, honey, but promise me you'll take care of yourself.”

Kate sighed. “Yes, Mom, I promise.”

“I love you, and see you soon.”

“Love you too.”

After Kate hung up, she walked over to Seth and Max, admiring the view of her very sexy boyfriend. As much as she loved seeing Seth in uniform, she also loved seeing him dressed in just a pair of blue jeans and a white T-shirt. 

“So, how's Mom?” Seth asked.

She punched him in the arm. “She wants you to come visit.”

Seth lifted his brows. “She does?”

“Well, she wants Beth to...”

“Well, you can tell your mom 'Beth' has already been to Bethel and there's not much to do around there.” With a playful grin, he wrapped his arms around her. “Except for that pretty girl who works at the ice cream shop.” She looked up at him as he kissed her forehead. He kept his warm lips there and she closed her eyes, lingering in the moment.

Maybe it was time to tell her parents about Seth. If they knew how happy she felt when she was with him, they would understand.

Her phone buzzed in her hand. She pulled away to see it was a text message from Audrey.  
_  
BLAKE AND I BROKE UP_

In all caps, with six crying emojis.

“What's wrong?” Seth asked.

Kate realized she was frowning. “It's Audrey. She and Blake broke up.”

“Shit. Is she okay?”

Her phone buzzed again.

_CAN YOU PICK ME UP SOME CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM? PLEASE!!!_

“I don't think so,” Kate said. 

**

Before dropping her off at her dorm, Seth drove Kate to the store to pick up a half-gallon of ice cream, along with a bag of gummi bears (Audrey's favorite candy). 

“Sorry I had to cut our day short,” she told him.

He smiled, twirling a strand of her hair around his finger. “You're being a good friend.”

She smiled back. “Have I told you lately you're my favorite boyfriend?”

He tapped her nose. “You're my favorite too.”

She kissed him and hopped out of the car with her duffel bag and shopping bag full of goodies. 

As soon as she walked in her room, Audrey threw her arms around Kate, sobbing.

“Hey,” Kate said, dropping the bags. “Let's sit down.”

Her roommate pulled away, wiping her eyes with tissue. “I'm sorry. I've just had a really crappy night.” More discarded tissues littered the floor around the couch. With a long sigh, she fell into the cushions and wrapped her arms around herself. Kate had never seen Audrey like this: dressed in boxer shorts and a wrinkled T-shirt, no makeup, eyes red from crying. 

She sat next to her, setting the ice cream and spoon in between them. “Tell me what happened.”

“You know how Blake and I have been fighting a lot lately, well, we had another one last night, and we just—” Audrey sniffed, dabbing her wet eyes. “We just decided to end it, just like that. Four years together and it's over.”

Kate patted Audrey's shoulder. “Are you sure? I mean, maybe you guys can still work it out.”

“I don't think so.” She opened the ice cream carton and scooped up a spoonful of chocolate ice cream. “We realized we had outgrown each other. God, Kate, Blake and I started going out when we were fifteen years old. Can you imagine dating the same person for that long?”

“No, I can't,” Kate said softly.

Her thoughts wandered to Seth. He was her first everything: first guy she slept with, first boyfriend, first love. What if one day she woke up and found that she wasn't in love with him anymore? Or worse, what if one day _he_ woke up and found that he wasn't in love with her anymore?

Audrey tore open the bag of gummi bears and shoved a handful into her mouth. “You have to come out with me this weekend. I can't go to this mixer alone.”

She had been hoping to spend it with Seth. It was the last weekend before Richie came home from his work trip and the last weekend before she went back to Bethel for winter break. But Audrey had been there for everything and helped her with Seth on a lot of things especially the sex stuff. 

Kate grabbed the spoon from Audrey and scooped up some ice cream for herself. “Okay, I guess I do owe you.”

Audrey sat up. “Oh, my god. Tell me. How did it go with Seth last night?”

“It was perfect,” Kate said, licking the spoon clean.

Audrey clapped her hands together. “I'm so proud of you, you little freak.”

Kate blushed as X-rated images of her early morning with Seth flashed through her mind.

“I'm glad you're gonna come out with me, but it's gonna be so weird,” Audrey said, taking the spoon back from Kate.

“What is?”

She sighed, staring at the ice cream melting on the spoon. “Being single again.”

**

For the rest of the week, Kate focused on writing papers and cramming for her finals. Of course, there was pressure to make the Dean's List again, but she was also doing this to prove to herself that she could survive college. So many other Bethel High School graduates had tried to go away to school, only to return to work at the local car wash or ringing up groceries at the local Buy and Bag. She didn't want to spent the rest of her life asking customers if they wanted sprinkles on their ice cream. 

After breaking-up with Blake, Audrey didn't leave the room much except to get food, leaving Kate's only study sanctuary to be the library or Seth's place while he was at work. It looked like her key also came in handy for when she had to sneak in to study economics. 

She settled on the couch with Max at her feet and her economics textbook in her lap. The next thing she knew, Seth was gently waking her. She opened her eyes and sat up, suddenly alert.

“Oh, my god, I didn't mean to fall asleep,” she said. Max was still snoring on the couch with her. 

He chuckled, picking up her textbook and reading the cover. “I don't blame you.”

She rubbed her face, giving him a sleepy smile. “How was work?”

“It was fucking crazy.” He gestured his hands widely. “I caught a gang of buglers trying to break into the office. Had to fight them off before the cops came and arrested everyone.”

Kate widened her eyes. “Oh, my god. Really?”

Chuckling, he sat on the arm of the couch. 

Kate slapped his thigh. “Don't scare me like that!”

“Sorry, babe. I was trying to get your heart racing.” He leaned down to kiss her cheek. “You know, when I saw the light on, I was hoping to find another surprise in my bed.”

She rolled her eyes.

“How about a study break?” He turned her face to kiss her mouth, his beard scratching her soft skin. 

It didn't take long for Kate to moan against his lips and for Seth to pick her up into his arms. He carried her to his bed, placing her down on the mattress. Still dressed in his work uniform, he pressed his heavy body on top of hers and kept on kissing her. His hands vanished under her gray V-neck T-shirt. She moaned again as he squeezed her breasts through her bra. 

“Seth,” she sighed. He didn't have to tell her a fake break-in story to get her heart racing. All he had to do was touch her.

He reached around her back and undid the hook. Then, he pushed her shirt and bra up, freeing her breasts. With one skillful stroke of his tongue, he licked her right nipple. She cried out, threading her fingers through his hair. He moved his mouth to her other breast and teased her nipple there with his tongue. The coarse hair on his beard rubbing against her tits. He wrapped his lips around her nipple and began to suck on the hard nub.

“Oh, god...” She arched up into him and pulled on his hair strands. 

Seth didn't stop sucking on her tits, licking her nipples and into the valley in between her breasts, then all over again. His tongue and beard felt amazing on her skin. She could feel how wet her underwear was getting beneath her jeans. She had heard about girls getting off with guys sucking on their nipples, and she was so close to joining them.

But then Seth moved his mouth lower, leaving a trail of soft kisses down her stomach. She tugged on her nipples, wet from his saliva. Her breathing hitched when Seth started to unbutton her jeans. She lifted her bottom as he unzipped her fly and pushed the garment down her legs. With her jeans gone, Kate instinctively spread her legs, revealing her soaked panties. They were pale blue with white polka dots. Another pair ruined by Seth Gecko. 

He covered her body again, kissing her once more while his hand cupped her wet mound. He moved his fingers around her clit through her underwear and she gasped into his mouth.

“Seth, more,” she murmured.

He groaned, slipping a finger inside her pussy, causing her to let out a long moan. He pushed his mouth against her cheek. “Look at how wet my college girl is for me.” She welcomed his hot breath on her face. He kissed her again, slipping his tongue into her mouth and another blunt finger into her pussy. 

“Yes!” She squirmed under him, but with his weight pressed on top of her, she couldn't move much. 

He curled his fingers inside her, and using his thumb, he massaged her clit. 

She rolled her eyes again, this time out of ecstasy.

“Fuck,” she gasped.

She felt like she was floating when Seth's mouth returned to her breasts, licking her sensitive nipples as his fingers continued to play with her pussy.

When his mouth moved south again, he slid her panties off. She lifted her legs as he removed them and she kept them up by wrapping her arms under her knees and her toes pointed to the ceiling. Kneeling in front of her, still fully dressed in that sexy uniform, he paused to look at her; her shirt and bra pushed up her chest to show off her tits and her legs in the air to reveal her bare pussy. 

Seth was so turned on the hazel in his eyes was almost black. “You're so beautiful, Kate,” he said in a raspy voice.

Even in this vulnerable state, she believed him. 

As Kate held her legs up, he worked two fingers back into her tight pussy. She called out Seth's name, biting her lip as he pumped his fingers in and out. He pushed her legs back down on the bed, spreading them open. She dropped her arms to her sides, her chest rising and and falling in ragged breaths. Before Seth even lowered himself in between her thighs, she was already clutching fistfuls of sheets. He kissed the soft skin inside her thighs, then licked at the juices outside of her pussy. She mewled as her body reacted to his tongue on her again. 

“Baby, you taste good,” he said, smirking. “You always taste good.”

Kate covered her face with her hands as she felt her cheeks burn red. 

“Don't do that.” Seth lowered her hands, and she looked up into his smiling face. “I want you to watch me,” he said.

He dipped his head back in between her legs. She shuddered when he licked her pussy with one long swipe of his tongue. Then, he was on top of her again, kissing her and thrusting his tongue into her mouth. She moaned as she tasted her salty-sweetness. 

When he pulled back, he gently stroked her cheek. “See, doesn't that taste good?”

“Yeah.” She grabbed his hand and sucked on his middle finger, still wet and covered with her juices from when it was inside her. 

“Baby...” Seth whispered.

She dropped her gaze to her open legs and he took the hint, sliding back down her body. He spread her pussy lips, teasing her clit with his fingers before flicking his tongue out to taste it. Her body lurched, practically leaping off the bed. 

“Seth!” The inferno growing inside her.

He hooked her legs over his shoulders, burying his tongue deeper inside her pussy, licking and sucking like he had done earlier with her nipples. She grabbed the back of his head, grinding against his hot mouth, no longer feeling embarrassed.

“Yes, yes, yes...” she chanted as Seth ate her pussy.

She shut her eyes, and in the dark, she came hard against his mouth. Her entire body convulsed as the orgasm rocked her to the core. She didn't even realize she was still gripping the back of Seth's head until he lowered her legs. Breathlessly, she released him and he lifted his gaze. His dark hair was messy from her tugging on the strands and his mouth and chin were shiny covered with her slick. God, he was sexy.

Seth sprinkled tender kisses on her inner thighs and she sighed with each one. Planting one last kiss on her belly button, he rested his chin on her stomach and looked up at her with soft eyes. She smiled slowly at him, smoothing down his hair.

“You really are my favorite boyfriend,” she said.

Sitting up, Kate unbuckled Seth's belt, pushed down his zipper, and reached into his black boxers to take out his hard cock. On his knees, he groaned at her touch. Using both of her hands, she stroked his large member; pre-cum dripping from his tip. She could tell he was already close to coming. She looked up at him, licking her lips and running her hand up and down his cock. That was enough for Seth to push her back down on the bed. She finally pulled her T-shirt over her head and took off her bra. Now completely naked, she plucked her nipples, moaning at the sensation and from watching Seth jerk himself off above her. 

“Hold out your tits for me, baby,” he panted.

She pushed them together and gasped as the first shot of Seth's cum splattered on her breasts and stomach. He groaned, shooting more of his cum on to her. She was memorized with each white ribbon that marked her body. When he finished, he shook his head in disbelief.

“Goddamn,” he said.  
_  
More like hell, yes._

With a giggle, she reached up and pulled him back down to her, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I guess you still got your surprise in bed.”

He grinned, his mouth inches away from hers. “I absolutely did.”

**

Saturday night was the Zeta mixer at the Thirsty Nickel downtown. Although Kate still had to write two more papers, she had made a promise to Audrey. And besides, Audrey needed this night out after spending the last few days moping around the room. 

Kate let even Audrey help her get ready, hoping it would help keep her roommate's mind off Blake. It seemed to work. Audrey was back to herself as she curled Kate's hair and picked out her outfit (a lacy black top with a jean skirt and black booties). Audrey chose to wear a tight black dress that had a see-through top that revealed a bright red bra underneath. On her legs, a pair of black thigh-high boots. 

“What did Seth say when you told him what you were doing tonight?” Audrey asked.

“To keep all the frat boys away from me,” Kate said.

“I should have picked a different outfit for you then.”

They stood side by side in front of their bathroom mirror. Audrey was putting on red lipstick while Kate was applying mascara. 

“Anyway, I told him it was a girls night,” Kate said. “No boys allowed.”

Audrey set down her lipstick. “Uh, Kate...” 

She turned to her roommate, narrowing her eyes. “What?”

“There might be _some_ boys there.”

Kate sighed. “How many?”

She found out an hour later when she walked into the Thirsty Nickel with the Zeta girls. Along with about twenty-five Zeta sorority girls and potential new members, there were about fifty frat boys from different fraternities out with their potential recruits. It was a good thing she had those four shots of tequila at one of the girl's apartment earlier. 

Her buzz was still going as she danced with Audrey and her sorority sisters. She was actually having a really good time with them. Although she was there as Audrey's roommate, a lot of the girls encouraged her to rush Zeta during spring semester. Maybe it was the tequila, but she could see herself walking around campus dressed in Greek letters. There wasn't a rule that said she couldn't go Greek and serve in campus ministry.

During a dance break, the girls joined a couple of frat boys sitting in a booth. She knew this was going to be trouble, so, she excused herself to go to the bathroom. As she waited in line, she sent Seth a text to have a good night at work since it was almost time for his shift.

He responded right away: _Are you behaving yourself?_

She smirked and wrote back: _Yes, I'm being good._

She added a kissy face emoji for good measure. He replied with a winking face.

The rest of the night went by in a flash. Dancing with the girls. Meeting other students. Talking about finals and their plans for winter break. Then, she was pulled out of it when she received a text from Seth around 1 a.m.

_Get home safely._

Sitting in the booth, surrounded by a new group of friends, Kate felt guilty for enjoying herself without Seth. It did feel nice to just hang out with kids her age and let loose on a Saturday night. It also made her wonder: What else was she missing out on?

**

The question was still on Kate's mind the following week. It was finals week, and that was the excuse she gave Seth whenever he asked to see her, but it was more complicated. 

Were things between them moving too fast? It wasn't just the sex. It was the key to his house. It was sneaking around her parents' back. It was being Seth's “one and only,” when Kate was just starting to find herself and live her own life. It was the fact that she was a nineteen-year-old college sophomore with her first boyfriend—a thirty-year-old with an ex-wife. She remembered how the age difference had terrified Seth at the beginning of their relationship; now, she was the one filled with doubt and worry.

Kate took her last final on Thursday. The next day, she and Audrey would be on their way to Bethel and then, she was off for three weeks. Seth had sent a text asking for to her to call back—that was four hours ago. She was still going over in her head what to say to Seth when she found him waiting outside her dorm.

“What are you doing here?” she asked.

“You haven't been returning my calls or texts,” he said.

“I told you, I've been busy with finals and—”

“Yeah, and now finals are over.”

She didn't blame him for his icy tone. 

“What's going on?” he asked. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No,” she said quickly.

“Then, talk to me.”

Kate took in a deep breath. Better now than later. “Okay.”

She led him up to her dorm room. Audrey was going to be out the rest of the day with her sorority—one more night of partying—and she wasn't expected to come back until the morning. Their half-packed suitcases were lying on the floor, along with articles of clothing and shoes. 

“Were you even going to say bye?” Seth asked, surveying the mess.

With a heavy sigh, she tossed her backbag on the floor and sat on her bed. “Listen, Seth...” She looked down at her hands on her lap. “I've been thinking—” 

“Oh, boy,” Seth said, crossing his arms.

She lifted her head. “Will you let me finish?”

He nodded and gestured with his hand to continue.

She wiped her sweaty palms on her jean-clad thighs. “I've been thinking about that other night when you found me in your bed. It was amazing. It's always amazing.” She smiled briefly at the memory. “You called me your 'one and only.'”

“You are, babe.” He took a step forward, but she held up a hand. His face flinched like she had slapped him. 

“It scared me,” she said in a shaky voice. “In a good and a bad way.”

She paused thinking Seth would speak up again, but he listened with his arms hanging helplessly at his sides.

“I've never been someone's 'one and only,'” she continued. “I don't know what that's like or how I should act. You know I don't have a lot of experience in the relationship department, but you still love me. You gave me a key to your house. You let me take care of Max and Richie.” She sniffed as tears formed in her eyes. “But I've never met your friends. You've never met my parents or my brother. It's been a year and there's still so much we don't know about each other.”

“What do you want to know, Kate? Ask me anything.” Seth held out his arms. “I'm an open book.”

She narrowed her eyes. “Are you?”

“Yeah, I am,” he said without missing a beat.

She rose from the bed, her hands balled into fists. “Okay, then, tell me how you and your ex-wife met. When was the moment you fell in love with her? What was your wedding like?”

Seth's bravado faded as he turned away.

She kept prodding. “When was the moment you fell out of love with her and decided to leave?” The tears were falling down her face now. “And are you going to do the same thing to me?”

Seth spun back around, his eyes wide with shock. “Why would you say that? I would never do that to you.”

“You don't know that.” She wiped her wet cheeks. Her chest tightened from the emotions swimming inside her. “Audrey and Blake dated for four years and they just woke up one day and decided to end things.”

“But that's them.” He moved toward her again, and this time, she let him put his hands on her shoulders. “They started dating when they were kids, and now they want different things.” He squinted and dropped his hands from her. “Is that you're trying to tell me, Kate? Do you want something different?”

She thought about her night out with Audrey, where she was a college kid out having fun with her roommate. She barely had time to be that girl before she and Seth had become a couple. But as she looked at Seth standing across from her with his soft hazel eyes and his handsome face, waiting to see if she would his break his heart or keep it intact, she realized it wasn't about being _that_ girl.

It was about being Seth's girl. Being his one and only. And Seth being _her_ only and only. That's what scared her.

“Kate.” 

She had never heard him say her name like that before, so soft and delicately like it was a piece of glass. He waited a moment as though his next set of words might shatter.

“Say something,” he said, his voice thick with emotion.

“I do want something different,” she said, looking at him through tear-filled eyes. “I want you, Seth. Everything about you is different and new and exciting and scary. I used to be so sure of everything, but then I met you and you changed everything.”

He ran a hand through his hair. “Shit, don't you think I feel the same way? Remember how scared I was of you? Of us?” He moved his hand in the space between them. “But you wanna know why I stopped being scared? Because I knew we were going through all of this together. Yeah, I was married before I met you, but I mean it when I say I've never been with anyone like you. You're my one and only, Kate. You have to believe me.”

The fact that her heart was pounding so hard told her she did believe him. 

“You're my one and only too, Seth,” she said.

The tension left his face as he broke out into a smile.

“But,” she continued.

The straight line returned to his mouth.

She lowered her gaze to the floor. “But you're also my first. You've been with other women before. You've been married and in love before. I haven't been with anyone else. I don't know—I don't know if I'm going to be enough.”

Seth's black boots moved closer to her white tennis shoes. He had worn those same boots the first night they met. He cupped her face and gently lifted her head until their eyes met. The pounding of her heart was thunderous now.

“I love you, Kate,” Seth said. “That makes you more than enough.”

In that moment, she wanted everything about him. His past, his present, and his future.

She let out a breath and stood on her tip-toes to kiss him. It was a soft, tentative kiss as though they were rediscovering themselves. But as the kiss continued, they immediately became reacquainted. She deepened the kiss, opening her mouth and inviting him in. He groaned, wrapping his arms around her and leading her back to the bed.

It wasn't a bunk bed, but it was still a small twin-sized mattress. Their bodies adjusted to the tiny space as Seth spread his heavy body on top of hers. She hooked her arms around his neck, bringing their mouths together again. His soft lips. Her needy tongue. His scruffy beard. Her breathless moans. She wanted more.

Kate slid from the bed to the floor. On her knees, she massaged the bulge in front of his jeans. She pressed a soft kiss there and lifted her gaze to his face. “Can I suck your cock?”

He exhaled, tucking her hair behind her ears. “You know I can't resist those pretty green eyes.”

“Is that a yes?” She kissed his hard-on again.

“It's a fuck yes.” 

She sat back on her heels as he pushed down his jeans and boxers. Her mouth watered at the sight of his big cock, curving toward his stomach. Before she could reach for him, Seth grabbed a hold of his cock, and stroking it, asked her, “You wanna try something different?”

She blushed and nodded, desire pooling in between her legs.

“Take out your tits,” he said.

Trembling, she pulled her shirt over her head and removed her bra. Her long dark hair tumbled over her bare shoulders. She wanted to touch her aching breasts to release some tension, but instead, she waited for Seth's next direction.

“Play with them a little bit.” He continued stroking his cock.  
_  
Oh, good._

She jiggled them, cupping them in her small hands before pinching her pink nipples. She sighed, pushing them together, then apart. 

“Yeah, that's beautiful,” Seth said in a gravelly voice.

She squeezed her breasts, rolling her nipples in between her fingers, sending tiny shocks coursing through her body.

Seth reclined to his elbows. “Now, hold them together and slide them up and down my cock.”

Kate widened her eyes. “What?”

“Do it and then you can suck my cock.”

His command went straight to her throbbing pussy. 

“Okay,” she said breathlessly.

She felt awkward as she climbed back on top of Seth, pushing her tits together. Then, he slid his cock in between them like he was working his way inside her pussy. She understood now. Without waiting for his next prompt, she slid her tits up and down his velvety cock.

“Ah, shit,” Seth gasped.

This was new, but it felt familiar—and amazing.

Soon, Seth was thrusting his cock up and down, fucking her tits. With each thrust, his cock moved over the cross hanging from her neck and closer to her mouth. She didn't want forgiveness; she wanted Seth's cock. 

“Now, princess,” Seth said with one final thrust.

Immediately, she released her breasts around his cock and took him into her mouth. He groaned, falling back into the mattress. With one hand wrapped around him, she swirled her tongue around his tip and swallowed as much of his cock as she could. 

“Oh, fuck.” Seth buried his hands into her hair, pushing her head forward. “Your mouth feels perfect.”

So did his cock.

She closed her eyes, savoring the intoxicating feeling of her mouth stuffed with his dick. She bobbed her head up and down his shaft, taking him all the way down her throat until her eyes watered and she had to pull him out to take a breath. His cock was slippery from his pre-cum and spit. She stroked it with both hands, watching his face twist with pleasure.  
_  
I'm doing this to him._

As often as Seth made her come undone, she welded the same power.

She flicked out her pink tongue, licking his tip. Seth groaned and more pre-cum spilled out. She licked his tip again, looking up to meet Seth's eyes. There was a dangerous glint there.

“Stop teasing me, princess,” he said.

Good. He was back at calling her princess again.

“Make me,” she said with one more swipe of her tongue.

Before she knew it, Seth hauled her up to his chest. He kissed her hard, and she bit down on his lip.  
_  
Fuck._

Pulling away, they were both surprised at what she just did. But Seth had pushed, and she had only pushed back. He touched his lip, smiling slightly. She hadn't drawn any blood, but it was enough to send a jolt through him. A jolt he seemed to like.

Kate slowly peeled herself off Seth and stood to remove her shoes and jeans. The front of her white panties were soaked. She reached inside to touch herself, sighing at how wet and sensitive she felt. 

Seth sat up to watch her. “Stop teasing me, princess.”

They were still playing their game.

“Make me.” She thrust a finger inside her pussy. 

At the same time, Seth fell to his knees and pulled her underwear down her legs. She moaned at the sight of him in front of her, his pants and boxers still around his ankles and his cock still hard and dripping. Instantly, Seth put his mouth on her pussy. She dug her nails into his shoulders, whimpering as his tongue licked her slit from front to back. 

“Oh, Seth.” Her knees felt weak, like she was going to fall over any second now. So, she stepped away and laid down on her stomach on the bed, her feet still on the ground. She rested on her elbows on the sheets and lifted her ass in the air, turning her head to look at him.

Seth was quick to to follow, rising to his feet, stroking his cock. “No more teasing, princess.”

She wiggled her ass to tell him she was ready. 

With a groan, he lined his cock up to her pussy from behind. 

“Oh, my god...” She jumped to her toes as he pushed into her slowly. First, his tip. Then, the first inch, then the next, and the next, and the next...his big dick stretching her in that glorious and unholy way.

“I'm glad that I'm your first, Kate.” He was all the way inside her now—in more ways than one. “It means no one else will get to touch you like this.” He caressed her bottom. “You'll only know the feel my cock and my cum inside you. That's enough for me. Is that enough for you?”

She nodded with a whimper, her gaze still locked on him.

“Good girl.” He gripped her waist and started to thrust.

Kate gasped. “Fuck.” She fell forward, pressing her cheek into the mattress and clutching the sheets on either side of her head.

There was no teasing from Seth as he drove his cock in and out of her at a feverish pace. 

“Oh, god, oh, god...” She moaned into the mattress. The springs squeaked each time Seth slammed into her. 

Still thrusting into her, he caressed her bottom again, molding the two cheeks into his palms. She pushed back at him. That resulted in a hard smack on her ass. 

Kate lifted herself up on her hands, turning her head to glare at him. It jolted her, probably like how Seth felt when she bit his lip. But judging by how wet she got, it was a jolt she also liked.

“I thought you were a good girl,” Seth said, soothing the cheek he just slapped.

She pouted. “I am.”

“I don't believe you,” he said as he pulled out of her.

“I am!” She pushed back against him again, which was resulted in smack number two on her other cheek. With a yelp, she watched her ass turn red with Seth's handprints.

He brushed his cock against her pussy. “Be a good girl and I'll let you come.”

“I'll be good, Seth, I promise.” She whined. “Please put your cock back inside me, please?”

“Since you asked so nicely...” He entered her again in one long stroke.

Kate covered to her mouth as she cried out. The last thing she needed was her RA to come knocking on her door to “keep it down.” On her stomach, she kept her hands over her mouth as Seth fucked her from behind, his hands on her lower back, pushing her down into the mattress. He was so deep inside her, her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She clenched around his cock. Close. So close.

“That's it, princess,” Seth said behind her. “Come for me.”

And she did, like a good girl.

Her hands muffled the sounds of her cries as she climaxed, her entire body shook as Seth slowed his pace, leisurely pumping in and out of her. She lowered her arms to her sides as Seth pulled out of her. Turning over, she saw Seth stroking his shiny cock, glistening from her juices.

She slid back down to the floor. Once again on her knees, but now naked and freshly-fucked, she opened her mouth. His eyes glazed over as he grabbed the back of her head and tilted it back so he could slowly feed her his cock.

He groaned, sliding in and out of her mouth like he had done to her pussy. “Fuck, Kate. You're so good. My one and only good girl.”

She hummed around his cock in response. 

Seth held her head in place as he fucked her mouth, pulling out enough for her to catch her breath before thrusting inside again. She kept her eyes open the entire time, watching Seth come apart over her.  
_  
That's it. Come for me._

Kate reached up and wrapped her hands around his cock. Seth loosened his grip on her hair and stopped thrusting inside her mouth. She took over, licking and sucking him.

“Shit...” Seth shuddered. “Yeah, just like that. Keep doing that.”

She lifted his cock and kissed his balls before licking his entire length in one long swipe. He was all man, and he was all hers. She wrapped her lips around his cock again and sucked, slurping him down her throat.

“I'm gonna come.” With another shudder, he groaned and spilled inside her mouth. He pulled out with a wet pop, and she opened her mouth wide to show him his salty cum sticky on her tongue. Then, she swallowed and opened her mouth again to show him it was gone.

She batted her eyelashes up at him. “Was I good?”

“Princess, you're the best fucking thing I've ever laid my eyes on.” He pulled her up to her feet and held her close, cupping her ass with his hands. 

She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his soft cotton T-shirt, comforted at how his chest rose and fell with each breath he took. 

He kissed the top of her head. “Are you still scared of me? Of us?”

Kate lifted her head to look up at him. There was some apprehension in his eyes. Was he worried about her answer? He didn't have to be. After everything they just did and said, there was no one else she could trust with her body and with her feelings but Seth. When she kissed his chin softly, he relaxed. She nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck.

“I'm not scared anymore,” she said. “Not when I know we're going through this together.”

**

Kate asked Seth to spend the night at her dorm. Since she was leaving in the morning, she wasn't ready to say good-bye. Seth agreed, calling a co-worker to take his shift that night. Together, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

She woke up from a dreamless sleep, still tangled in Seth's arms and legs. Sometimes a small bed came in handy, like with snuggling time. Seth was still sleeping as she picked up her phone from the nightstand next to her bed. It was almost noon, and no messages from Audrey. Kate didn't mind. The longer her roommate stayed away, the more time she got to spend with Seth.

As she set her phone down, Seth's arms tightened around her waist. He had gone to bed in his clothes while she had changed into a black T-shirt and navy blue cotton shorts. 

“Good morning,” he murmured into her neck, his eyes still closed.

“It's gonna be afternoon soon,” she said, dragging her nails up and down the dark hair on his arms.

“Shit, really?” He lifted his head and opened his eyes, blinking at the bright sunlight streaming through the window blinds. 

She smiled. “Well, we kinda had a long night.”

“We can have a long day too,” he said, pulling her back to him, pressing his cock against her ass. 

“Seth!” She wiggled away. “Audrey's gonna be here anytime now.”

He kissed the side of her neck. “Can't you put a sock on the door or something?”

“I'm serious.” She tried to pull away again, but as soon as Seth's mouth moved lower, she gave up. Maybe she could just send a text to Audrey, telling her they could leave a little later tonight. Her parents would understand. She had a long week after all.

“What in the world—”

Kate jumped at the voice in the room. It sounded like her father, but that was impossible. But when she sat up, there he was—standing in her dorm with her mother and Audrey. Kate had been so distracted with Seth's kisses that she hadn't heard the door open.

“Mom, Dad, what you doing here?” Kate asked, pulling away from Seth. He quickly got on his feet, straightening his T-shirt and fixing his hair.

Her father was still staring at Seth when he answered her. “We came to pick you up.”

“I told you Audrey was gonna give me a ride,” she said, looking at her roommate.

Audrey looked both regretful and ready to laugh at this absurd situation. “I'm sorry. They told me not to tell you. They wanted to surprise you.”

And that they did.

“So, Kate, aren't you gonna introduce us to your friend?” her father asked.

Kate's cheeks burned as she turned to Seth. “Mom, Dad, this is Seth.”

He held out his hand to them. Her father reluctantly shook it while her mother accepted it with a firm shake.

“Nice to meet you, _Seth_ ,” she said.

Her mother gave her a knowing look.  
_  
Oh, god. She knows Seth is Beth._

Her father put his hands on her hips. “Well, now that we're all acquainted, would you mind telling me what the hell you were doing in my daughter's bed?”

“Dad!”

“Jacob!”

Audrey scooted toward the door. “I'll come back later.”

Even after Audrey was gone, the tension in the room was thick. Kate and Seth on one side while her parents stood on the other. She hated that there was an invisible line in between them. This wasn't how she had wanted her parents to find out about Seth.

Her father's hardened gaze moved from Seth to Kate, like he was looking at his congregation as he preached from the book of Deuteronomy.

“Well?” he said.

“Isn't it obvious, Dad?” she said. “Seth's my boyfriend.”

“Oh, dear God.” He put a hand behind his neck. “Oh, Lord. Oh, Jesus.”

Kate's stomach was doing somersaults. She glanced at Seth, who met her gaze with a silent _“Now what?”_

“How long has this been going on?” her mother asked.

Kate cleared her throat. “A year.”

“What?” both her parents shouted.

“I'm sorry,” she said weakly. “I didn't mean to keep this from you, but I didn't know how you would react.”

With how things were going now, she knew it wasn't going to go well. 

Her father narrowed his eyes at Seth. “Son, how old are you exactly?”

Kate shifted on her feet. “Dad...”

But Seth didn't back down. “I'm thirty, sir.”

“You're aware my daughter is only nineteen,” her father said.

She threw her hands up in the air. “Dad, I'm not a child!”

“What could you possibly have in common with her?” Her father continued to speak to Seth as though they were the only ones in the room, and judging by her father's harsh tone, he probably wouldn't mind having five minutes alone with Seth.

Seth wasn't intimidated though. “I love Kate, and she loves me.” When he turned his gaze to her, his face softened. “And that's enough.”

It certainly was. She gave him a small smile of reassurance.

Her father let out an exasperated sigh. “Love? Is this what you think it is?”

She kept her gaze on Seth. “It is, Dad. I love him.”

It was hard to believe that twenty-four hours ago she had been unsure about their relationship. Now it was the most secure thing in her world. 

“Seth?” Her mother's soft voice spoke up. “Would you excuse us? We need to have a few words with our daughter."

He glanced at Kate first. She nodded, telling him it was okay.

“Yeah, sure.” He put on his boots and gathered up his wallet and keys. Before he left, he kissed her cheek. She heard her father sharply inhale, probably restraining himself from pulling them apart. Seth cupped her face, his thumb swiping the spot where his lips had touched. “I'll call you later.” As soon as he dropped his hand, she felt colder. She watched him walk out the door.

“Kate, let's sit down,” her mother said, gesturing to the couch.

Her father remained standing as she sat with her mother. She folded her hands on her lap and kept her head bowed.

“A year.” Her mother let the two words hang in the air. “A year.”

She lifted her gaze, and she couldn't tell if the look on her mother's face was disappointment, sadness, or hurt—maybe it was all three.

“A year is a long time to be with someone,” her mother continued. “How serious are you and Seth?

She knew what her mother was trying to ask: _Are you having sex with Seth?_ Her mother probably already had her answer. After all, they had caught them in bed together.

“Oh, Kate.” Her mother clasped her hands to her chest. “Please tell me you're using protection.”

She dropped her gaze to her lap again. “I'm on the pill.”

A heavy silence filled the room. She wished they would scream at her, yell—anything to drown out the sound of her pounding heart.

Her mother abruptly rose to her feet, quickly brushing away the tears at the corners of her eyes. Kate could see now that it wasn't just the fact that she was sleeping with Seth that upset her, it was the fact that she had kept it a secret as though she hadn't trusted her with that information. 

“Finish packing your things,” her mother said. “Your father and I will be waiting in the car.”

“Mom...” She reached out to her, but it was too late.

The door closed behind them, and Kate was left alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy ending for Seth and Kate!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, sorry for making you guys wait so long for this update! Life got in the way, and my muse had good days and bad days, but I kept plugging away at it. I had a couple false starts (I knew the ending, but the beginning and middle were not cooperating with me). Then, everything started to click and the words started to flow, and here we are!
> 
> Thanks for all the feedback and kudos!
> 
> Feedback is fuel.

During the ride to Bethel, Kate sat in the backseat listening to her father remind her about purity, the sanctity of marriage, and how her body should be treated like a holy temple. On the other hand, her mother was silent the entire trip home. Kate didn't know which one was worse.

The rest of the week didn't get any better. Her father wanted to take away her phone, but she argued she needed it especially if she was working the closing shift alone at Sprinkles. Her mother grew distant, acting like Kate was a stranger in the house. She never did get those waffles. And it didn't take long for Scott to figure out what had happened in Austin. 

“Great, now Mom and Dad are never going to let me go out with anyone,” he complained to her.

The only bright spot was Seth. They kept in touch mostly through texting, and they talked when she was able to sneak off at work. Hearing his voice helped, but on more than one occasion, she was tempted to tell him to come take her away from here. 

“Hey, we're going to be okay,” he assured her.

She believed him, but she also didn't want to tell him how hard things were for her back home. They had been apart before, but she couldn't help but think this time was different. Her parents knew about them now. And apparently so did everyone else. 

Sunday morning was Kate's first time back to Bethel Baptist since her relationship with Seth had come to light, and she wasn't sure how many people in the congregation had found out about her secretive college life. Gossip spread like wildfire in the small town, but when it was about the preacher's daughter dating and sleeping with an older man, it was like adding kindling to the already-blazing fire. 

As she sat in the front row with her mother and Scott, she could feel the heavy gazes on her back as her father stood behind the podium and preached about trust and discipline. Without a doubt, she knew the message was aimed at her. She glanced at the wooden cross hanging from the wall behind her father's stern expression. 

_What should I do?_

**

“Break up with him.”

Kate sighed into her phone. “I'm not going to do that, Audrey.”

“Break up with him before he breaks up with you,” her roommate said.

Kate picked at what was left of her Caesar salad as she sat in the back room of Sprinkles. Her lunch hour was almost up, and her conversation with Audrey was going nowhere. 

“I'm telling you, Kate, you have to break up with him,” Audrey insisted. “Do you really think a guy like Seth has the patience to deal with parents? It's not like he's a kid.”

“Well, neither am I.”

She didn't mean to snap at her. She knew Audrey's advice was coming from a good place. After all, Audrey had been there for her during that three month “break” last year from Seth. Kate knew her roommate didn't want her to get hurt again. But things were different now. 

Right?

“Seth and I—we've talked,” Kate told her. “And we're going to be okay.”

Not because Seth said so, or she said so, but because love said so. She didn't care how naive that sounded, but it was the truth.

Just then, Jessica walked into the room. She tossed her jacket and purse into a locker and tied her pink apron around her waist to start her shift.

Kate took Audrey off the speaker and put her phone to her ear. “I have to get back to work, but I'll talk to you later.”

After she ended the call, she glanced at Jessica, who was standing in front of her locker, holding a compact mirror and applying lip gloss. She fluffed her curly blonde hair and smacked her lips together. 

“Was that him?” Jessica asked, still staring at her reflection. 

Kate lowered her gaze to her salad. “Who?

“Your boyfriend in Austin.”

So, Jessica had heard the news.

Kate stood and tossed her salad container in the trash. “It's none of your business.”

“I guess that means yes.” Jessica snapped her compact closed. “It was that guy with the tattoo that came in over the summer, wasn't it?”

Kate's throat went dry. Did Jessica really remember Seth's visit? Then again, he did kind of stick out in the ice cream shop.

“Don't worry. I won't tell anyone,” Jessica said. “What's his name?” 

Sometime about her tone made Kate look up at the other girl. She wasn't asking these questions to judge her; she was genuinely curious. 

“Seth,” Kate said. Saying his name made her heart clench. 

“You must like him a lot,” she said. “I mean, if you're sleeping with him.”

It was more than that. It was the crazy kind of love that made her sneak behind her parents' back, the kind that made her ache, the kind that made her question sharing her future with another person, but she didn't expect someone like Jessica to understand. 

The other girl continued. “You know, I slept with Matt Parsons last month.”

Kate had to search her memory for the name. “Amber Parsons's big brother? Isn't he, like, twenty-six?”

“Yeah. We hooked-up at this party,” Jessica said. “He never called me again after that night. I thought he really liked me too. I mean, he came by work a couple times, chatting me up, acting like he was really interested in me. I should have known he just wanted one thing.”

“I'm sorry that happened to you,” Kate said softly. 

Jessica shrugged. “I'm over it now, but I've never told anyone else about it.”

“So, why are you telling me?”

“I guess to let you know you could have gotten a Matt Parsons, but instead you got a Seth,” she said. “I'm really over it, but it still sucks, you know? I thought I finally found a decent guy in Bethel. Turns out they're all losers.” She leaned back against the locker, crossing her arms. “You're lucky you got out of here.”

Jessica thought she was lucky? Things had certainly changed since high school when Jessica and the rest of the jocks used to tease her and all the church kids. 

“You can too,” Kate said. “Aren't you saving up to go to school next year?”

Jessica rolled her eyes. “With what I'm making here, yeah, right. I even picked up a second job at the Buy and Bag.” She put her compact mirror and lip gloss back into her purse and closed the locker door. “Okay, I have to know this. Is it true your parents caught you and Seth in bed?”

Kate groaned. “We were dressed!”

Jessica giggled. “That's not what I heard.”

Kate's cheeks warmed as she rubbed her temples. Her winter break was rapidly turning into hell.

**

Seth was in her bedroom. They were naked and fucking in her bed. She was on top riding him hard, sliding up and down his cock and moaning each time it hit her g-spot.

She was close. Almost there—

When she suddenly thought, “Did I lock the door?”

Her eyes flew open as the dream—along with Seth's cock—vanished.

Breathing hard, she found herself alone in her bed. It had been so real. So real that when she reached under the blanket and into her cotton shorts, the front of her panties were soaked. She couldn't believe how a simple dream about Seth had made her this wet. Knowing that her bedroom door was really locked, she pushed the blanket off her warm body and rolled over on her stomach. She dipped her fingers in between her legs again. She moaned into her pillow as she massaged her clit. Closing her eyes, her imagination resumed where her dream left off. Seth's hot mouth on hers. His hands on her tits. His cock buried deep inside her. 

_“Are you my good girl?”_

“Yes,” she sighed. 

Still on her stomach, she slid her shorts and panties off and snaked both hands to her pussy, lifting her hips slightly. Her pillow muffled her moans as she spread her slippery pussy lips open and thrust two fingers inside her.

_“My big cock feel good inside you, princess?”_

She nodded and pushed down on her hand, letting out a small sob. 

_“Shh...you don't want your parents to hear us...”_

Kate slowly pumped her fingers in and out of her pussy, rubbing her juices over her sensitive clit. With her other hand, she squeezed her breast through the thin tank top. Breathless moans escaped her lips as her heart hammered beneath her chest and she focused on making herself come.

_Seth, Seth, Seth..._

Physically, he was hundreds of miles away, but right now, he was all over her. In her mind. In her heart. In her pussy. 

She lifted her hips again and quickened her pace as she desperately rocked back and forth into the mattress, fucking her fingers.

_“Damn, Kate, look at you...”_

And she wished Seth was looking at her right now. Juices dripping down her spread legs, ass in the air, her fingers in her pussy. She was practically humping her mattress, eager to get herself off. She dropped her other hand back down in between her legs and rubbed her clit harder, faster. Thrust her fingers in and out of her pussy, harder, faster.

Harder.

Faster.

Harder.

Faster.

_“Come for me, princess.”_

Harder.

Faster.

She closed her eyes and cried out into the pillow as her orgasm tore through her. Trembling, she collapsed into the bed and removed her hands from in between her slick thighs. She laid there for a moment, waiting for her breathing to slow. 

“Seth,” she whispered.

Although she couldn't hear him anymore, she hoped he had heard her. 

**

Later that week, Kate found her mother crying in the kitchen. She contemplated whether or not to go in, but she knew deep down, she was the cause of those tears. She couldn't stand how they were giving each other the cold shoulder when her mother was her best friend. 

“Mama?” She entered the room with her hands folded in front of her. “Are you okay?”

Her mother sat on the dining table, wiping her eyes with a tissue as she flipped through photo albums. “I'm fine.”

_Thou shall not lie._

“What are you looking at?” Kate said, taking a seat next to her. She opened a photo album and found herself looking at her baby pictures. Snapshots of Kate in frilly baby dresses. Her hair in pigtails. Sitting on her dad's lap. Holding her mama's hand. Playing with Scott. 

“You were always such a happy baby,” her mother said, caressing the photos. “You hardly ever cried. Always smiling and laughing. You were our angel.”

And now the halo had fallen off.

Kate sighed. “Mama...”

“You should have told me,” her mother said.

“I know.” Her stomach was in knots.

“I understand why you wouldn't want to tell your father about Seth, but how could you keep it from me? For a whole year? I thought we could tell each other anything.”

Kate's gestured to the baby pictures on the table. “Because this is how you see me—as this perfect little girl, you perfect daughter, but I'm not her. I know I let you and daddy down—”

Her mother quickly placed her hands over Kate's. “That's not true. You have no idea how proud we are of you. You're growing into a beautiful, strong young woman, and—and—”

“And you don't want me to mess it all up by being with Seth.” Kate pulled her hands away. 

Her mother sighed. “Kate, he's too old for you.”

“Daddy is older than you too.”

Her mother's lips formed a straight line. “Yes, he is, but when I met your father, I knew he was going to be the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.”

“What if I feel the same way about Seth?”

“Do you?”

Kate had to pause. Right before winter break, she was questioning if she was Seth's “one and only,” and she had come to the conclusion that she couldn't see herself with anyone else but him. But how could she explain to her mother everything she and Seth had gone through this past year to make her understand that was how she felt now?

“Kate.” Her mother took her hands again. “You're nineteen years old. You have to think about school and focus on what's best for your future.”

A year ago, her future didn't include falling in love with Seth, and now here she was—fighting for one with him. 

“I have thought about my future, Mama, and I want it to be with Seth,” she said, blinking back the tears. “I'm in love, and it's not a crush or a phase. It's the real thing, honest to God, it's the real thing.” 

“Oh, honey.” Her mother's eyes filled with tears again as she reached over to hug her. 

Kate melted into her embrace. It had been too long since she had been in her mother's arms. She looked down at the photos on the table and saw one of her mother, smiling and holding her pregnant belly. She looked only a few years older than Kate in that picture, and she was already so happy and so sure about her future. Maybe her mother was finally beginning to understand where Kate was coming from because she had been there too. 

**

The New Year was around the corner, which meant there was one more week of winter break left. Even though Kate was beginning to feel like things were back to normal at home, she was counting down the days until she went back to school. So far, she had survived the Bethel rumor mill, the judgmental looks at church and at work, and most importantly, the Christmas family portrait. 

Kate was sitting in her room when her mother came in and handed her a 5x7 copy of their studio picture. Her father in a suit. Scott in a tie. Her mother wearing pearls. Kate smiling at the camera.

 _I have Mama's smile_ , she thought.

“Here, hang it up in your dorm room,” her mother said.

“Thanks.” 

Her mother sat next to her on the bed and cleared her throat. “So, I was talking to your father about who was going to take you back to Austin on Sunday and we thought it would be a good idea if your friend Beth did,” she said. “How does that sound to you?”

Kate widened her eyes. “Are you sure?” Even though classes didn't start until Wednesday, the dorms opened up again on Monday. 

“You know how your father and I have always wanted to meet Beth. We thought it would be nice if we all had dinner before you went back.”

Invite Seth to have dinner with her parents? It looked like there was still one more thing she had to survive.

**

Kate waited until she finished her shift Wednesday to call Seth. She was sitting in the driver's seat of her mother's Chevy Malibu in the employee parking lot behind Sprinkles after working a short four-hours that morning. It was around one in the afternoon, which meant Seth was probably trying to get some sleep before he had to work tonight. A part of her hoped he wouldn't pick up and she could avoid this conversation, but she knew as soon as Seth saw her name pop up on the screen, he would take the call.

And just as she predicted, Seth's sleepy voice answered. “Hello?”

“Hey, sorry, did I wake you?” 

“It's okay. Is everything all right?

She smiled at his concern and pictured him sitting up in his bed, possibly shirtless. God, was her mind already going there?

“Yeah, I'm fine,” she said. “I have some good news. My mom and I are talking again.”

“That's great.”

“I'm glad you think that because she kind of had this crazy idea that you could come by for dinner on Sunday and drive me back to Austin afterward.”

It got quiet on the other end. Too quiet. He was freaking out. He had to be—she was. 

“Forget it,” she stammered. “It's nothing.”

“No—no—it's just—do your parents really want to meet me?”

She chewed on her lip. “Yeah. Is that okay?”

It got quiet on his end again. She suddenly thought that Audrey had been right about Seth having no patience with dealing with parents. He was a grown man; he already had to deal with in-laws from his previous marriage. Oh, god. Her parents didn't know he was even divorced. Maybe this was a bad idea, after all.

“Seth?”

“Are you alone?” he asked.

“Yeah, I just got off work.”

“Okay, let me call you back.”

Her stomach did a series of flip-flops when he hung up, but a second later, she got a FaceTime call from Seth. She quickly answered and was greeted with Seth in his bed, and she was right—he wasn't wearing a shirt.

“So, what time should I be there on Sunday?” he said.

A smile of relief broke out on her face. 

“There it is,” Seth said, smiling back. 

So that's why he had switched to FaceTime. It wasn't to think about how he was going to reject her; it was to see her reaction when he said yes to dinner.

“Are you really going to come?” she asked.

“Of course, I am. This is a big deal.”

“But it's so silly...”

“I know how important your family is to you, Kate.” His voice was soft like his face. “If this is the first step to them accepting our relationship, then let's do this.”

Here she was freaking out over nothing when Seth was all in. 

“I love you,” she said. 

“I love too, princess.” He reclined on to his pillow, placing his left arm behind his head while his other hand held up his phone. “I kind of miss the pink apron, but you look good.”

She recognized that mischievous glint in his dark eyes. “Seth...”

He lifted his brows in feigned innocence. “What?”

She gestured to where she was calling him from. In public. In broad daylight. In the front seat of her mother's car. This wasn't in the middle of the night alone in her bedroom with her headphones plugged into her phone. 

“Don't tell me you haven't touched yourself since we were together,” he said.

She blushed. “I have.”

“Yeah?” He lowered his left hand down to his lap. Even though it was out of camera range, she knew exactly what he was doing—and it made her pussy clench. 

Were they really going to this? But she'd be lying if she didn't think he looked good too. His beard, those hazel eyes, his muscular chest, and the black flames running up his right arm and neck. 

“How many times did you make yourself come?” Seth asked.

She swallowed hard. “Just once.” 

“Well, let's change that,” Seth said. “Can you show me what you did?”

Kate scanned the parking lot. The only other car belonged to Jessica, who was closing by herself tonight. No one would be arriving anytime soon. As far as Kate knew, she was safe. 

She looked around one more time to make sure she was alone before putting her phone down. She couldn't do this inside her mother's car, could she? Then, she remembered she had a blanket in the backseat. She grabbed it and placed it underneath her butt, then, she pushed the button on the side of the seat and moved it back a couple inches away from the steering wheel so she could unbutton her jeans and push them down her legs along with her flowery pink underwear. Her nipples grew hard under her white T-shirt. When she parted her legs, her pussy was throbbing, aching to be touched. She picked up her phone to show Seth she was naked from the waist down.

“That's beautiful,” Seth said in a ragged voice.

She held her phone in her right hand as she parted her legs and moved her left hand to her pussy. She slid her index finger up and down her slit, opening it up with her middle finger and giving Seth a view of the clear liquid leaking out. 

“Fuck.” Seth's breathing became labored. “You're so wet. It'd be so easy to slide my dick right inside you now.”

“I miss your dick,” she said with a pout.

He chuckled. “I bet you do.”

She lifted the phone and saw a clear view of Seth stroking himself. She licked her lips, recalling the taste and feel of his cock stuffed inside her mouth. 

“Kate, baby...”

Still watching Seth touch himself, she rubbed two fingers along her slick and brought them up to her mouth, sucking on them.

“I bet you still taste like cotton candy,” Seth said.

She nodded, sucking harder. God, she missed his mouth too. She lowered her fingers along with her phone screen back down between her legs. She kept her arm elevated so she could still see Seth, but she made sure he could see her too. She wanted him to watch her slide her two fingers inside her pussy. 

“Baby...” Seth sighed.

She moaned as she spread herself open. She wanted to tell Seth how much she missed his touch, how much she missed him being inside her. Instead, she showed him. Her back arched as she pumped her fingers in and out of her pussy. She was whimpering now.

Seth brought his cock into view, and she licked her lips again at the sight of the pre-cum dripping from his tip. He groaned louder, sliding his left hand up and down his shaft.

She lifted her wet fingers back to her mouth and sucked on them again.

“Thinking about my cock in your mouth now?” Seth asked.

“Uh-huh,” she said, swirling her tongue around her fingers as though she was sucking him off.

“You wanna know what I'm thinking about? That last night in your dorm,” he said breathlessly. “You on your knees, me fucking your pretty mouth. You were amazing, swallowing all my cum like a good girl.”

Her pussy pulsated from Seth's dirty talk. He sounded like he was right there, saying those things next to her in the car.

“Let me see that gorgeous pussy again,” he said.

She lowered the screen to her legs again and with her free hand, she traced her slit before sliding her middle finger inside.

“Fuck, yeah,” he mumbled in between his uneven breathing. 

She tilted the phone so she could watch Seth jerk off while she rubbed her pussy and clit. The first tremors began to go right through body.

She twisted in her seat. “Seth, I'm close...”

“Yes, baby, let me see you come.” He was stroking himself faster.

She did the same, thrusting her finger in and out of her slit in a frenzy. The car filled with the sounds of her moans and her sloppy fingers gliding through her wet mess. 

Seth groaned in appreciation. “That's it, princess, fuck that pretty pussy harder.”

She did, rubbing her clit at the same time. Tilting her head back, she cried out. “Ah, Seth!” A warm flood erupted from in between her legs as she climaxed, shaking and shivering from her head to her toes. Good thing she was sitting on the blanket. As she removed her fingers from inside herself, she felt like she was still floating outside her body. But as soon as she heard Seth's loud groan, she returned to where she was at and watched as spurts of white cum covered his left hand. God, he was beautiful. Her empty pussy clenched at the erotic sight, wishing he was filling her up instead. She closed her legs and moved the phone back up so the screen was on her face again. She smiled at him, the man she loved.

“Six o'clock,” she said.

Seth was still panting. “What?”

“That's what time dinner is on Sunday,” she said, giggling.

“Oh, right.” He pushed back his hair from his sweaty forehead. “Should I bring something? Apple pie? Flowers? Or maybe I should brush up on my Catechism?”

She rolled her eyes. “Just bring yourself.”

They were quiet for a moment as Kate slipped her underwear and jeans back on, tossing the blanket she was sitting on to the floor on the passenger's side. When she was looking at Seth on the phone again, she wished she was laying beside him in his bed. If she was there, she would gently cup his face and kiss him. She did the next best thing. She kissed her fingers and put them on the screen over his mouth. 

Seth copied her, his fingers, her mouth. 

“See you soon,” he said. 

**

The rest of the week flew by, and before Kate knew it, Sunday arrived. After church, she spent the afternoon cleaning the house and helping her mother prepare dinner: ham, potato salad, mac and cheese, and for dessert, a carton of her and Seth's favorite ice cream from Sprinkles, strawberry cheesecake (but her parents didn't have to know that). 

Ten minutes before six, Kate heard the familiar sound of the Convertible's engine roar into the driveway and she immediately ran out the front door. She paused on the porch and smoothed down her hair and the front of her yellow sundress, suddenly nervous and filled with excitement. 

Seth was here. He was really here.

A grin spread on her face as Seth exited the car. He had trimmed his beard. He wore a light blue button down shirt and black slacks. He even got a haircut. Even though she knew her parents were watching from inside the house, she ran and jumped into Seth's arms. He caught her and squeezed her hard.

“Hi, baby,” he whispered in her ear.

She pressed a kiss to his prickly cheek. “Hi, handsome.”

Everything felt right being in his arms again. 

When they pulled away, he held her face in between his hands, sweeping his thumb back and forth on her cheeks, as though he wanted to make sure this was real. She grabbed his hands and kissed his knuckles. This was real.

“So, are we ready to do this?” Seth asked.

She nodded. “No. Are you?”

He turned back to the car and pulled out a bouquet of white lilies and purple orchids and a paper shopping bag. 

“What's that?” Kate said.

“Gifts.” He held them up. “I want to make a good impression.”

She lifted her brow. Did he conveniently forget he already made a huge one?

“Okay, a good _second_ impression,” he corrected himself. “I don't want to screw tonight up.”

Kate hooked her arm through his. “Just be cool.”

Together, they walked into the house, where her parents were waiting in the front hallway. Her mother wore a simple navy blue dress with a pearl necklace, while her father wore a blue suit and red tie. 

“Mom, Dad, this is Seth,” Kate said.

“I remember,” her father said in a gruff voice.

Kate cast a helpless look at her mother, who automatically extended a hand to Seth. 

“I'm so happy you could make it, Seth,” her mother said.

“Thank you for having me,” he said, shaking it. “And, these are for you.” He handed her the flowers.

She accepted them with a warm smile. “How thoughtful.”

Kate glanced at her father. His entire body language seemed to relax at the gesture, and she almost wanted to let out a sigh of relief. _Almost._

“This is for you.” Seth reached into the paper bag and took out a glass bottle filled with a brown liquid. 

Her father examined the label. “That's a nice bottle of whiskey, Seth, but I don't drink.”

“I'll take it.”

They all turned to see Scott walking down the stairs, wearing baggy jeans and a black T-shirt that said PRECINCT 13 on it in large white letters. Kate frowned at her brother's scowl. There was still one more family member Seth had to win over.

“Very funny,” Kate said to her brother.

He kept his dark eyes trained on Seth. “You must be _the_ Seth.”

“I guess am,” Seth said with his hand out. “And you must be Scott.”

Her brother eyed Seth's hand suspiciously. “Is that your Convertible out there?”

“Yeah,” Seth said. “It used to belong to my Uncle Eddie, then I fixed it up. Maybe we can take it around the block after dinner.”

“Cool.” Scott gave him a hint of a smile and shook his hand. 

That seemed to do it. 

“I got something for you too, Scott,” Seth said, pulling out a black leather guitar strap. Embroidered on it were the words: JESUS SAVES in red letters. “Kate told me you played guitar in your church band,” he said with a shrug.

“Nice,” Scott said, looking it over. “Thanks.”

“Where did you get that?” Kate whispered to Seth.

He replied in a low voice, “Apparently, you can find anything on Amazon.”

“You didn't have to go through all this trouble,” her mother said, gesturing to the gifts.

“It's no problem. I figured it was the least I could do for dinner,” he smiled at Kate, taking her hand, “and for letting me take Kate back to Austin.”

She interlaced their fingers, squeezing his palm. They still fit there. 

Her father cleared his throat. “How about I give you a tour of the house, Seth?”

“I can do it,” Kate offered.

“That's all right, honey,” her father said. “Why don't you help your mama set the table? And Scott, go change your clothes. We have a dinner guest.”

Scott rolled his eyes, but trudged back up the stairs.

“Come on,” her father said to Seth. “Let's start in the garage.”

As Kate followed her mother into the kitchen, she glanced back at them. Her father alone with Seth. That wasn't going to end well. But when Seth winked at her, it immediately put her at ease.

In the kitchen, Kate opened the cabinets, taking out five plates and glasses, while her mother found a vase for the flowers.

“So, be honest with me, how's he doing?” Kate asked.

Her mother sighed, filling the vase with water from the sink faucet. “Let's see what kind of shape he's in when he returns with your father.”

“Hopefully in one piece...” she mumbled.

Her mother chuckled as she arranged the flowers in the vase. “This brings me back memories.”

Kate smiled. “What do you mean?”

“Your father brought my mama flowers too the first time they met,” she said. “The problem was they were daises.”

“What's wrong with that?”

“Well, your grandma had really bad allergies. The minute she took a sniff of those daises, she started sneezing and her eyes started to water.” Her mother laughed loudly, placing a hand over her chest. “Your father was so embarrassed. His entire face turned red, and I swear, he was going to hyperventilate right there on the spot.”

Kate laughed with her, even though she had a hard time picturing her father, who was always so calm and collected, fumbling through anything. But it also made her realize that he just wanted what was best for her. He had been in Seth's position before, and now he was on the other side. If he was willing to have Seth over, that meant he was willing to give him a chance.

“What happened after that?” Kate asked.

“Oh, my mama was too polite to say anything, so she just thanked him and kept the daises,” her mother said. “The next time he came over, he brought her roses and some Benadryl, and that was that. But for the first few years of our marriage, my mama never let him forget about those daises.”

Would her parents do the same about the gifts Seth had brought today? Would it be a funny story in the future that Seth had brought her father, who didn't drink, a bottle of whiskey? She couldn't make herself think that far ahead. First, they had to make it through dinner tonight.

Just as Kate finished setting the table, her father and Seth returned to the dining room—and they were laughing. 

“What's so funny?” she asked them.

“You have to hear this, Kate,” Seth said.

Her father's blue eyes crinkled with laughter. “I was telling Seth about the first time I met your mama's parents. I gave your grandma a bouquet of daises, thinking every woman loves flowers, right? How can anything go wrong?” He actually smacked Seth's arm, and Seth nodded in agreement. “Big mistake. It turned out your grandma was allergic to pollen, and oh, boy, I swear she sneezed for fifteen minutes straight. Can you believe that, Katie-cakes?”

She laughed along with them like it was her first time hearing the story. “No, Daddy, I can't.”

**

After dinner. After everyone had a scoop of strawberry cheesecake ice cream. After Seth took Scott for a drive in the Convertible. After she had one more “talk” alone with her parents. It was finally time to leave Bethel and return to Austin. 

She was finishing up packing when Seth came through her bedroom door. 

“You ready?” he asked.

She zipped up her suitcase. “Now, I am.”

He scanned her room. The inspirational Bible verses plastered on her walls. Pictures of her family and friends. The same pink bedsheets she had at school. “So, this is where you sleep dreaming of me, huh?” 

She tilted her head. “You didn't see this on the tour with my dad?”

“I guess he skipped this part.” He pointed to the stuffed unicorn on her bed. “What about Trixie?”

“I cuddle with someone else at night now,” she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Is that so?” He grinned, dropping her hands to her lower back. Her sundress was short enough that all he had to do was lift it to grab her ass. She arched into him to give him a hint, and his hands moved lower, and lower, and—

“Kate!” her mother called out at the bottom of the staircase. “You and Seth should probably head out soon! It's getting late!” 

With a groan, they reluctantly pulled away from each other. Seth kissed her forehead and picked up her suitcase, heading down the hall. Before turning off the lights and closing the door, Kate turned back to look at her room one more time, but she wasn't saying good-bye to Bethel Kate; Bethel Kate was going with her. 

Outside on the porch, she hugged Scott, and tried to hold on to him for as long as she could, but he pushed her away with an annoyed face.

“Okay, okay, it's not like you're never going to see me again,” he said.

“Admit it, you're gonna miss your big sister,” she said.

He made a gagging sound.

She just smiled, her gaze flickering to Seth who was putting her things in the backseat of the Convertible.

“So, what do you think of Seth?” she asked her brother.

He shrugged. “He's okay.”

“Just okay?”

“I don't know. He has a nice car, I guess.”

Considering how important that car meant to her and Seth, Scott's answer was good enough.

The screen door slammed closed as her parents stepped out to join them. 

“Do you have everything you need?” her mother asked.

Kate noticed how her mother's voice was trembling. Once her mother started crying, she knew the tears wouldn't stop—for either of them.

“I'm good,” she told her.

“Here.” Her father slipped her a fifty dollar bill. 

“Dad...” She tried to give the money back, but he pulled his hands away.

“I could use fifty bucks,” Scott said.

“You can pick up my shifts at Sprinkles,” Kate said, smiling.

Scott rolled his eyes. “Ha-ha.”

She looked around at her family, already missing everything about them. Her mother's warmth. Her father's support. Even her brother's dumb jokes.

Seth walked up to them, shaking her father's and Scott's hand, and kissing her mother's cheek. “Thank you again for tonight. It was a pleasure.”

“Feel free to come back and visit,” her mother said.

Kate widened her eyes, unable to hide her surprise. Now, she felt like she was on the verge of tears. 

She hugged each family member, whispering “I love you” in each ear before taking Seth's hand and getting into the Convertible. As they pulled away, Kate watched the three figures on the porch fade with each passing mile. She turned back to the front, settling in the passenger's seat. 

Seth reached over to her lap and took her hand again. “You okay?”

Three weeks ago, she was sitting in the backseat of her parents' car, convinced that Seth and her were over. Now, here she was, riding back to Austin with him, their relationship stronger than ever. 

“I'm great.” She leaned over to kiss him, breathing in his woodsy cologne and enjoying the feel of his coarse beard against her soft skin. She suddenly realized how much she had missed him. “I love you.”

He smiled against her mouth. “Love you too.”

She rested her head on his shoulder, holding his hand and keeping her eyes on the road ahead of them.

**

Ninety minutes later, they made it back to Austin. Kate half-expected Seth to take them to his house, but he passed that exit. Maybe he was taking her to the dorm then, but he passed that exit too.

“Where are we going?” she asked him. It was nearly 10 p.m. on a Sunday night. She doubted a lot of businesses would be open this late.

“I got you a gift too, princess,” Seth said with a crooked grin. 

She sat up. “Really? What is it?”

“You'll find out.”

A few minutes later, Seth pulled into valet parking at the Omni Hotel downtown.

“What are we doing here?” she asked.

“Richie's home, and as much as I adore your pink sheets, I can't spend another night in those damn tiny beds,” he said. “So, I thought it was time I got to treat you to a big comfy king size bed instead.”

She stared up at the high-rise building lit up in lights. “This is too much, Seth.”

He traced her cheek, turning her head back to him. “Let me do this for you.”

She leaned into his touch, losing herself in his warm hazel eyes. “For you,” she echoed.

When the bell boy took out her suitcase from the backseat, she noticed for the first time Seth had brought an overnight bag with him. He sure was confident about how tonight's events were going to unfold. 

“What if dinner had been a disaster?” she asked him as they walked through the sliding doors.

“I guess I would have been spending the night alone at this amazing hotel.” He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “But I'm glad I'm not.”

As she waited for Seth to check them in, she texted her mother that she was back in Austin, which was still technically the truth. Her mother responded right away.

_Take care of yourself. We miss you already._

A bittersweet smile spread on her face as her mother sent another text.

_For the record, I think Seth did just fine tonight._

Her smile grew and she texted back: _Thanks Mom._

“Is that your other boyfriend texting you?” Seth asked, walking up to her with the room key.

She punched his arm. “It's my mom. She says you did fine tonight, by the way.”

“Phew.” Seth pretended to wipe the sweat from his brow, then wrapped his arms around her. “You know, I had a good time. I can see how much you love your family and how much they love you.”

She smiled again, this time for him. “And they got to see how much I love you.” She jumped up to kiss him, then pulled him toward the elevators. “Come on. We're wasting precious time.” 

Seth grinned, following her with their luggage. 

Inside the elevator, his hands found her once more, skimming her sides before moving up to cup her face. Three weeks of only phone calls and text messages, and now here they were. He gave her a deep kiss, and she moaned as soon as their tongues touched. 

_Finally._

The kiss seemed to go on forever until the elevator doors suddenly opened. They pulled away, laughing, and practically skipping toward their room.

They were on the fifth floor with a grew view of downtown and the capitol building. Like Seth promised, there was a king sized bed, along with a brown leather chair and matching ottoman, a desk and computer chair, and a large flatscreen TV on top of a wooden drawer. She peeked into the bathroom and saw the tub was big enough for two people.

Maybe later.

When she returned to the other room, Seth had placed their luggage against the wall. He turned around to her, hands on his hips.

“So, how do you like the room?” he asked.

“I love it especially all this space we have,” she said, twirling in her yellow sundress, spinning, spinning right into Seth's arms. When he caught her, he tucked her hair behind her ears before lowering his mouth to hers again. The kiss was slow, gentle—and it still put butterflies in her stomach. 

“What do you want to do first?” he asked.

She licked her lips. That was a loaded question. There was plenty of things she wanted to do, and plenty of things she wanted him to do. She stepped back, thinking about taking off her dress, but her gaze traveled over Seth. His clean, pressed slacks. His button down shirt. His peek-a-boo tattoo. His shiny dress shoes. Uncle Eddie's watch on his left wrist. No, she wasn't ready to undress yet.

“Kate?” Seth ducked his head to try and catch her eyes, but she kept her head lowered.

“I want—I want you to spank me.” Her face flushed red at the request. The truth was she had been thinking about it ever since Seth did it to her back in her dorm before winter break. How it had hurt—in a good way. She wanted to feel that kind of pain and pleasure again. 

When she raised her head, Seth was unbuckling his belt and sliding it through the loops. Wait, was he going to spank her with his belt? 

“Hold out your wrists,” he said.

_Oh, wow._

When she did, he gently bound her wrists together with the belt, the soft black leather biting into her skin. 

“This will help keep your hands still,” he said, holding her wrists.

“Have you done this before?” she asked.

A moment passed before he said, “Yes.”

Her breathing hitched. “Did the other girls—did they like it?”

“That doesn't matter,” he said. “All that matters is if you do.”

Fair enough.

Seth sat on the ottoman and patted his knee. “Come here.”

_Fuck._

With her wrists bound in front of her, she leaned over Seth's lap, stomach first. She adjusted herself so she could rest her upper body on the brown leather chair next to the ottoman, and she was small enough that the ottoman supported her knees and legs. She took in a deep breath. The only thing going through her head was “ _ohgodohgodohshitohgodohgodohgod.._.” although it had nothing to do with the cross hanging around her neck right now.

Slowly, Seth lifted the hem of her dress up to her waist, revealing the pair of sheer white panties covering her bottom. 

“Cute,” he said, touching the lacy trim.

She looked over her shoulder with her eyes narrowed. That was the last thing she wanted to hear while she was bent over Seth's lap with his belt tied around her wrists. She wanted to be sexy, gorgeous, stunning. She wiggled on top of him, hoping to get another response.

His expression darkened. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” Her entire body tensed with anticipation.

He caressed her ass through her panties. “If you want me to stop, just tell me and I'll stop right away.”

“I trust you.” She turned her head, facing forward again. 

“Good girl.” He squeezed one cheek, causing her to moan.

With both hands, he kneaded her bottom. She didn't know how, but it felt amazing. His hands were so warm and his touch magical. 

“Do you like that?” he said.

She hummed in appreciation. “Uh-huh.”

Next, he pushed her panties down to her knees. Now her ass was exposed for him to do whatever he wanted to do with it. She closed her eyes and took in another deep breath, waiting, waiting, waiting...

The first slap caused her eyes to flew open and let out a startled cry; the shock of it rippling through her. The second one caused her to bite down on her lip and dig her fingernails into her palms. The third caused her pussy to clench and nipples to get hard. 

“Okay?” Seth said, soothing her cheeks with his warm hands again.

She nodded. “Yes.”

Once he heard that, he brought his palm down on her ass again. She yelped this time, the sharp pain shooting through her. Yet she still wiggled her ass for more.

“You're doing so good, princess.” Seth dipped his fingers in between her legs to slowly massage her clit. 

Kate let out a loud moan, tipping her head back. With her wrists bound, her panties locked around her knees, and Seth's hands on her body, she was immobile, but there was no other place she rather be right now.

With Seth's left hand rubbing her clit, he gave a hard smack to her ass with his right. 

“Oh, my god...” She cried out as the pain and pleasure she desperately craved rolled through her. She looked over her shoulder again and saw Seth's red handprints imprinted on her pale ass. The sight made her moan. They only grew louder as Seth slipped two fingers into her pussy, which was quickly becoming wet and slippery. But she wasn't the only one responding to her spanking. Seth's bulge poked her stomach through his trousers. He was pumping his fingers out of her now, causing her to squirm on his lap.

“Seth, please...” she whined.

His fingers stopped moving inside her. “What do you want now?” 

She looked into his dark eyes. “You, Seth, I want you inside me.”

He gave her ass one more hard smack before pulling his fingers out of her and sliding her panties all the way off her legs. Then, he hoisted her back up so she was straddling him. With their gazes locked, she brought her bound wrists in between their bodies and started rolling her hips, grinding her pussy against his crotch. 

Seth clenched his jaw. “Shit, keep going...”

She was so wet she was leaving a dark stain on his pants with each roll of her hips. Whimpering, she reached down to massage his dick, causing Seth to be the one to squirm this time. Lowering her mouth to his ear, she took his earlobe in between her teeth.

“Now, Seth,” she said.

Quickly, he took her wrists and untied the belt. He rubbed the inside of her wrists, checking to make sure she was fine. 

Her face grew warm as she told him, “I liked it.”

He smiled. “Good.”

Because that was all that mattered. 

With her arms now free, she wrapped them around his neck and kissed him hard. He stood, taking her with him. They stumbled toward the bed, hips connected, mouths attacking each other. Desperately, she unbuttoned his shirt, while he unzipped her dress from the back. She let it fall to the floor and she stepped away to remove her strapless bra and wedges. By the time she looked back up, Seth was also naked. Her mouth went dry at the sight of his hard abs and chest, that tattoo, and his big cock. 

Seth was looking at her with the same lustful expression. “You're beautiful.”

Forget cute. Forget sexy, gorgeous, and even stunning.

Seth thought she was beautiful.

Kate climbed on the bed, first on all fours, wiggling her ass so Seth so he could see how red and raw his spanking had made her. Then, she reached under to touch her pussy to show him how wet and aroused his fingers had made her. With her hand still in between her legs, she turned over so she was on her back now. The soft cotton sheets felt amazing on her skin. Seth was right; the king-sized bed was definitely worth it. Reclining on her left elbow, she lifted her knees and spread her legs wide, giving Seth an uncensored view of her pink pussy. Still bare and smooth, just the way he liked it. She bit her lip and lowered her hand to run her fingers up and down her slit. 

“That's it, princess.” Seth watched her, stroking his cock. “Let me see how wet you are.”

She spread her pussy lips open to show her juices dripping out of her, then slowly inserted a finger. She moaned at how easy it was to slide her finger in, pushing it in all the way to her knuckle. But she did miss the sting of Seth's big fingers inside her. God, she needed more.

Keeping her legs spread, she moved both hands to her breasts, twisting her nipples. “Please, Seth, give me your cock now.”

With a low growl, he fell in between her open legs, smothering her into the mattress. He gave her a dirty kiss with tongue, teeth, and spit. His hands covered her tits, and he bumped his cock against her swollen clit. She moaned at the friction. His tip was right there—all he had to do with push—

She gasped when Seth suddenly reversed their positions, flipping himself to his back while she was on top. She pushed the hair from her face and looked down at him. Instead of his cock being inside her, it was curving toward his washboard abs.

He placed his warm hands on her legs and smirked. “You wanted my cock, right? Take it.”

She narrowed her eyes. He was going to pay for that.

She took a firm hold of his dick, slowly sliding her hand up and down his shaft. 

“Baby...” Seth groaned.

Now she was the one smirking. 

She still had one more move. She lowered her head and swiped the pre-cum leaking from his tip with her tongue. Seth hissed, burying his hands in her long hair. She licked his long length before taking his big cock into her mouth. 

Seth jerked beneath her. “Oh, fuck.”

She only made it halfway down before her eyes started to water and she had to release him.

“Easy, princess,” Seth said, delicately threading his fingers through her hair.

Wiping her mouth, she tried again, relaxing her jaw and breathing through her nose. Seth groaned under her, so she knew it felt good for him. She opened her mouth wider until his cock hit the back of her throat, and this time, she was able to swallow the entire thing. 

Seth's hands fisted in her hair. “Shit, damn...”

She bobbed her head up and down, swirling her tongue around his cock. She lifted her gaze to Seth, who was watching her with awe and adoration. 

_You taught me this_ , she thought.

But he had taught her so much, not only how to love someone physically, but to love with her entire being—and to not be afraid of her wants and desires. 

She ran her tongue over his heavy balls and sucked on Seth's cock a few more times before releasing it with a wet pop. 

“Fuck, Kate,” he gasped.

She giggled. “That's the next part.”

Straddling Seth again, she took his cock and rubbed the tip along her wet slit before she slowly lowered herself on it. They both moaned as his huge cock split her pussy open and entered her. She knew then at that moment what it was like to be made for someone.

Her one and only.

She focused on watching every single inch of Seth's cock disappear into her tight pussy, stretching her, as pain and pleasure coursed through her. 

“Goddamn, you feel like heaven,” Seth said, his fingers digging into her waist. 

Kate had to smile at him. Only Seth could take the Lord's name in vain and make it sound like a compliment. 

Once he was deeply embedded inside her, she paused, enjoying the feel of his thick cock nestled in between her legs. Slowly rolling her hips, she bent down and sprinkled feather-light kisses on his stomach and chest. 

Seth touched her hair again. “I love your mouth, princess.”

Still smiling, she lifted herself up to kiss him, opening her mouth to gently massage his tongue with hers. Her mouth was still filled with the taste of him, but Seth didn't seem to care as he groaned against her lips.

“I _really_ love your mouth, princess,” he said.

Kate's smile grew. “You know what I love about you?”

Sitting up, he raised a brow. “What?”

She started to slide up and down his cock. First, slowly, coating him with her juices running down her thighs. As she did that, she licked her fingers and drew wet circles around her pink nipples and pushed Seth's head down to them. He immediately began to suck on the hard nubs, his beard scratching her soft breasts. 

_Just like heaven._

She quickened her pace, riding Seth at a feverish pace. The sounds of their breathless moans and slapping bodies filled the room. 

“Oh, Seth...I'm gonna come...”

He lifted his head from her chest to watch her. “Do it. Show me how much you love my cock.”

She dropped her hands to his broad shoulders, bouncing on top of him as stars filled her eyes. “I'm coming...I'm coming...” And then she did, crying out as she came all over Seth's cock. In a haze, she reached down to rub her clit, savoring the tiny aftershocks leftover from her orgasm. 

But Seth wasn't done with her.

His hands gripped her small waist and bounced her up and down his dick like she weighed nothing. She grabbed his shoulders again to keep herself upright, gasping each time his cock hit her g-spot. It was just like her dream, but better, so much better. Without any warning, Seth came bursting inside her. Warm and wet and sticky. She looked down to see his white cum dripping out of her pussy as he continued to slide her up and down his dick. He was squeezing her waist so hard, she knew he was going leave marks there too. He let out a loud groan and she rolled her hips, taking his cock deeper into her belly as he kept spurting inside her, marking her and reclaiming her as his one and only. When he was done, he wrapped his arms around her, holding their sweaty bodies close together. She hugged him back, loving the feel of his cock still buried inside her and her soft tits pressed against his hard muscles.

“Baby,” he murmured. 

She was so exhausted, she could only let out a “Hmmm...”

“I don't think I've ever come that hard before.”

Gently, he rolled her on to her back. As he pulled his cock out, his cum was still dripping out of her hole.

She sighed, stretching her arms over her head. “There's so much in there.”

“Push it out for me, princess,” Seth said, opening her legs.

She took in a deep breath and exhaled before she pushed out more of his sticky cum, feeling it run out of her pussy and down her ass. 

“That's it.” Seth spread her wet folds as she pushed and pushed until there was nothing left. “Damn, I really filled you up, didn't I?”

She giggled. “You must have missed me a lot.”

“You have no idea.” He knelt in between her legs. “Now, let's get you cleaned up.”

Kate rose to her elbows. “What are you—”

Before she could finish, Seth thrust his tongue into her pussy. She cried out as he licked his way inside her. “Ah, Seth, yes, right there, don't stop...”

He ate her out like a starving man, and he didn't seem bothered that he was licking up his cum along with hers. It was so hot and dirty and amazing—everything that she loved about Seth.

She rocked against his skillful mouth, her fingernails digging into his scalp, spurring him on. His tongue swiping up, from her ass to her pussy, teasing her clit and sucking on the bundle of nerves there. Suddenly, everything inside her erupted as she shuddered and came a second time. “Seth!” Her body twisted and bent to his will. 

Once she stilled, he pressed a soft kiss on the inside of her thighs before traveling up her body. A kiss on her belly button. A kiss in between her breasts. A kiss on her chin. A kiss on her mouth.

She smiled. “Your mouth isn't too bad either.”

“Then, my work here is done.” He smiled with her and gathered her small body in his big arms. 

They held each other in silence. Kate could hear a TV playing in another room, and she wondered how many people on the floor had heard her and Seth. At least it wasn't Richie or Audrey—or her parents. Maybe getting a hotel room every now and then wouldn't be so bad.

“You know what we should do?” she said. “Quit everything, and just, like, drive cross country in the Convertible and live in hotels like we were on the run or something.”

Seth chuckled. “Wish we could, princess, but you have to finish school.”

“You sound like my dad,” she said, frowning. 

He made a stink face. “Please don't say that to me, especially after I just got done spanking you.”

She lifted herself up to kiss him. “Okay, _Daddy.”_

He groaned, bringing her down for another kiss. Kate noted he didn't complain about that name.

“Race you to the shower?” Seth said when they pulled away.

“You're on.” She poked him hard in the stomach before taking off.

She didn't make it far before Seth caught her and carried her to the bathroom in his arms. He flipped on the lights and set her down her the countertop, immediately spreading her legs. He pressed his semi-hard cock against her pussy. God, he was ready to go again. But she understood the feeling; it didn't matter how sore she felt, she could never get enough of Seth. 

“Are you going to fuck me on every surface in this hotel room?” she asked.

“If that's what you want,” he said with a smug smile.

Kate answered him by wrapping her hands around his cock, stroking him until he was fully erect again. She leaned back against the wall as he lined himself up and plunged inside her in one hard forceful thrust. She whimpered as he filled her up again. 

He reached down to cup her cheek. “This is where I belong.” Everything on his own face mirrored his words.

Tears formed in her eyes, remembering how afraid they used to be of each other, her parents, their age difference, their past. Now, there was no more fear. 

_Because perfect love drives out fear..._

“I belong here too, with you,” she said.

As Seth began to move inside her, she held on to him with no intention of ever letting go. 

**

**Five months later**

Kate hated homework, especially the kind she had to do over summer. But it was her own fault for choosing to take summer classes this year. Even though it was a good excuse for staying in Austin and being close to Seth, it just wasn't fair that she had to write a paper about what role the United States played in World War II when she could be making out with Seth instead. 

Especially when he was in the other room watching TV.

After finals, she and Audrey had decided to rent a small house near campus, along with two other girls from Audrey's sorority. At first, her parents were skeptical about the whole idea until she told them she was going to take summer classes and get a job so she could pay rent herself. She managed to convince them that it was part of the whole “being an adult” thing. Plus, she was twenty now. They couldn't treat her like a kid forever. So, she moved into the house and got a job as an assistant at a local non-profit. She took classes and worked Monday to Thursday, and spent Friday to Sunday with Seth watching movies with Richie and taking walks with Max. There was also the monthly Sunday dinner she and Seth went back to in Bethel. It was crazy how that had now become a tradition in her family.

Everything was perfect. Except for the homework thing.

She sat at her desk with her headphones on, typing away as Echosmith played on her laptop. The best part about her new place—she had her own room. She had plenty of space now, even for a bigger bed, which Seth loved. 

Just as she finished writing a sentence about President Roosevelt, the lights in her room went out. Her MacBook screen was the only thing glowing in the dark. Maybe it was a blackout from the intense summer heat or maybe a fuse had gone out in the fuse box, but only Seth knew how to work it, and the other girls were out right now. After saving her document, she paused her music and took off her headphones. 

“Seth?”

She found her phone and turned on the flashlight to navigate her way to the living room. Instead of finding Seth on the couch where she had left him an hour ago to work on her paper, he was standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by lit candles. 

“What's going on?” she asked, even though deep inside, she knew.

She had known for a long time now. 

_My one and only._

Then, he did it.

He got down on one knee.

She gasped, covering her mouth with her hands as her eyes filled with tears. This was really happening.

“Kate.” Seth took in a deep breath and looked up at her. The candlelight made his hazel eyes even softer. “When I first met you, we were standing in the dark. For me, in more ways than one. I didn't realize how dark it was for me until you came into my life. I might have changed your bulb and turned the light back on in your room that night, but you turned the light back on for me too. Here.” He pointed to his heart. “And here.” Then to his dick.

She groaned, wiping her eyes. “Seriously?” But she was laughing because the last thing she expected from Seth was a mushy proposal speech. He was going to do it in his own way. 

He laughed along with her, then pulled a black velvet box from his pocket. “Seriously.” He opened the box, showing the beautiful diamond ring inside. “Kate, will you marry me?”

Her heart answered before she did. “Yes!”

He rose to his feet and slipped the ring on her left hand. And like everything else between them, it was a perfect fit. She threw her arms around him and kissed him, sealing the deal.

“How long have you planning this?” she asked him.

Seth tilted his head. “Oh, since our first Sunday dinner with your parents.”

She widened her eyes. “Seriously?”

“Seriously. I told your dad while he was giving me the tour of the house that I wanted to marry you. He wasn't ready to give me his blessing yet, but I kept asking each time we visited them, until last month, when he finally did. He said he admired my persistence, and I told him you were worth it, that you were the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, because I love you, Kate.”

She smiled through the tears again, kissing him. “I love you, I love you, I love you...” She wanted to keep on kissing him, but eventually, they had to come up for air.

“So, you really want to be Mrs. Gecko, huh?” he said.

She placed a hand over her heart. “Don't you know it's every girl's dream to have a lizard last name?”

“Seth and Kate Gecko.” He tapped her nose, like he was pleased with how it sounded. “Mr. and Mrs. Gecko.” He was grinning now. “Princess and—”

“Daddy,” she finished for him.

Their mouths found each other again, and soon, her hands were sliding under his T-shirt, searching for naked skin.

“What about your paper?” he asked, still kissing her.

“What paper?” She tugged his shirt over his head. 

“Fuck.” He groaned, then pulled away to blow out the candles. “Gotta turn the lights back on. I'll meet you in your room.”

He disappeared into the kitchen to find the fuse box, guided by the light on his phone. She used hers to return to her room, where she shut off her laptop; her paper wasn't due for another week anyway. She sat on her bed in the dark, twisting the ring on her finger. Her engagement ring. She was engaged to Seth. She was going to marry Seth.

They were going to get their happy ending after all.

Suddenly, the darkness vanished and she was covered in light, which only meant one thing.

Seth was making his way back to her. 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH!! Are you sad it's over too? Let me tell you, when I started this sethkate college AU last year I never imagined I would be writing an entire series (almost 50,000 words?!) about them especially meeting her parents and getting engaged! But I loved writing in this world, and I LOVED writing Seth and Kate in this world. I hope you could tell how much fun this was, and I hope you had fun reading this too :)


End file.
